


Je Suis Comme Toi

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Magic, Multi, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: Когда-то давно родились двое детей, мальчик и девочка, которые были похожи, как две капли воды. Девочка Пэнси была принцессой, а мальчик Гарри - нищим. Жизнь детей была предопределена - Пэнси выйдет замуж за чистокровного принца, а Гарри суждено работать в ателье у ненавистной мадам Лестрейндж. Понятно, что с такими разными жизнями принцессе и нищему не суждено было встретиться... Но судьба распорядилась иначе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Je Suis Comme Toi

Когда-то, давным-давно, было королевство, правила которым великая королева Тереза Паркинсон. Её муж, Теодор Паркинсон, скончался уже более пятнадцати лет тому назад, подарив жене, однако, дочь – юную Пэнси Паркинсон. Девочка в детстве была уж очень хороша собой, перенимая внешность у красавицы-матери, но с возрастом становилась всё больше похожа на отца. Однако привлекательность свою Пэнси до конца не потеряла, к тому же, она была чистокровной аристократкой и поэтому завидной невестой. У девушки были чёрные волосы, которые она стригла под каре, зелёные глаза и приятная улыбка, которая почти всегда была фальшивой. Искренне Пэнси улыбалась лишь своей матери, будучи уверенной, что все остальные этого как минимум недостойны. По характеру девушка оказалась заносчивой, склочной и крайне неприятной особой. Она любила посплетничать со служанками, а потом сдавать их королеве, ухмыляясь, когда очередную несчастную девушку ни за что наказывали. Кавалеры, привлечённые семейством Паркинсон и его чистотой, отказывались жениться на крайне невыносимой юной принцессе.

В тот же час, когда королева Тереза подарила миру принцессу Пэнси, нищенка Лили родила мальчика, которого они с мужем Джеймсом назвали Гарри. Джеймс Поттер познакомился с рыжеволосой красавицей Лили Эванс на рынке, когда пытался продать свой личный урожай, дабы прокормить старых отца и мать. Девушка тоже была крайне бедной и зарабатывала на жизнь тем, что шила платья у злобной и неприятной ей мадам Лестрейндж, в девичестве Блэк. Поверить в то, что эта ненормальная – родная сестра доброго и верного лучшего друга Джеймса Сириуса Блэка, Лили никак не могла. Несмотря на явное недовольство мадам Лестрейндж, Лили Эванс, а вскоре и Лили Поттер, покинула салон. Она поселилась у Джеймса, и с её помощью они зажили вполне неплохо. Вот только через несколько лет родители Джеймса трагически погибли, а новоиспечённые мама с папой остались с годовалым ребёнком на руках. Перед ними встал вопрос: откуда брать деньги на малыша Гарри? Они ведь были такими бедными, а без родителей Джеймса у них отберут землю… Лили не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как обратиться к богатой мадам Лестрейндж по старому знакомству. Хотя Джеймс был против, Лили настаивала, и в итоге он согласился. Мадам Лестрейндж предоставляла им деньги под залог с условием, что Лили их ей вернёт, когда подрастёт Гарри. Но вскоре случилась беда: Лили и Джеймс Поттер скончались от неизвестной болезни. Выжил только Гарри, который почти сразу же попал в салон – то есть, в тюрьму – мадам Лестрейндж и проданными платьями начал отдавать долг. Гарри оказался очень похож на отца – чёрные всклокоченные волосы, хрупкая, почти девичья фигурка, невысокий рост. Только пронзительные зелёные глаза, скрывающиеся за огромными очками, достались ему от мамы. Гарри, несмотря на то что был почти рабом, знал – однажды он отдаст этот чёртов долг и уедет в путешествие по всему миру. А потом будет заниматься тем, что ему нравится.

Но однажды на королевство напала беда. Из шахты стало пропадать золото! Казна медленно, но верно пустела, и королеве Терезе уже не хватало денег на свою страну. Что же она могла сделать, чтобы спасти свою репутацию? Действовать нужно было незамедлительно! Ох, хоть бы министр Реддл мог ей что-то посоветовать, но сейчас он был в отъезде. И тут её осенило. В соседнем богатейшем и знаменитейшем королевстве достиг совершеннолетия чистокровный принц Драко Малфой. И, кажется, отец подыскивал ему невесту…

\- Что?! – в бешенстве выкрикнула Пэнси. – Замуж?! В восемнадцать?! Мама, но…

\- Никаких но, Пэнси, - обычно спокойная Тереза жёстко оборвала топающую каблуком дочь. – Ты выйдешь за принца Малфоя, и это даже не обсуждается.

\- Но мама! – вскричала девушка. – Я не хочу замуж за непонятно кого! Я хочу по любви! Мы даже не виделись ни разу!

\- Я уверена, он достойный кандидат, - королева сжала губы. – Он красивый, аристократ, высокий, блондин, чистокровный. За кого же ещё выходить такой, как ты?

\- А может, он меня не возьмёт? – продолжала упираться Пэнси. – Может, я ему не понравлюсь!

\- Так, хватит, - прервала разошедшуюся дочь Тереза. – Ты должна успокоиться. Помолвка состоится через неделю…

\- Неделю?! – пискнула Пэнси. – Мама!..

\- И я уже отправила заказ на твоё свадебное платье в салон мадам Лестрейндж, - невозмутимо продолжила Тереза. – Я уверена, они всё сделают на высшем уровне.

\- А нельзя просто палочкой взмахнуть? – угрюмо проворчала Пэнси, понимая, что проиграла.

\- Нет, Пэнси, ты же знаешь, - вздохнула королева. – Созданное магией платье не произведёт такого впечатления, какое может произвести сшитое вручную. Разве все твои любимые платья не были сшиты именно в этом салоне?

\- Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, - бросила принцесса и гордо удалилась в свою комнату. Что за невезение! Чуть исполнилось восемнадцать, сразу замуж! И за кого! За человека, которого она и не видела-то ни разу!

В комнате Пэнси вышла на балкон и пригладила растрепавшиеся от ветра волосы. Бархатное платье действительно необычайно легко тянулось за ней, хотя и было крайне тяжёлым. Да, мадам Лестрейндж мастерски подбирает себе работниц. Пэнси придирчиво оглядела наряд – ни одного изъяна. Надо же. И какое же, интересно, у неё будет свадебное платье? А то мама, видимо, решила вконец её добить и даже не дала ей самолично выбрать наряд. Хотя вкус у мамы безупречный – конечно, она же аристократка!.. Эх… Пэнси облокотилась на перила балкона, совсем не по-королевски вздыхая и подпирая подбородок рукой. Внизу виднелся сад, а за ним город. В городе, наверное, жизнь кипела ключом… Пэнси, за пределы замка и не выходившей-то никогда, вдруг захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха. Хотя бы за ворота выйти…

\- Эй, Вивьен! – громко позвала девушка свою старую домовиху. – Прикажи собрать карету. Я хочу гулять.

\- Будет сделано, - Вивьен учтиво поклонилась и испарилась в воздухе – исполнять приказ. А Пэнси устремилась обратно к себе в комнату, взяла чёрную, как ночь, мантию, застегнула её на шее и отправилась вниз. Кажется, её ждёт карета…

***

Гарри не спал сегодня с шести утра. Под глазами отчётливо виднелись круги – он не выспался. Дело в том, что мадам Лестрейндж абсолютно бесцеремонно ворвалась в его комнату и объявила, что поступил новый заказ – на свадебное платье для принцессы. В шесть утра Гарри, конечно, не особенно хотелось шить какое-то там по счёту платье уже и так, если честно, зажравшейся принцессе, но мадам Лестрейндж есть мадам Лестрейндж. Поэтому Гарри понуро встал, быстро наложил на себя чистящие заклинания, поскольку на ванную времени не было, и поплёлся в мастерскую. Смотреть мерки, уже и так до рези в глазах знакомые, кроить и, может быть – если повезёт – начать что-то шить. Потому что затягивать с этим не хотелось, потому что эта писаная красавица – Гарри и не видел-то её никогда – наверняка захочет кучу оборочек, рюшечек и прочего на свою свадьбу. И за кого она только выходит?.. Ему Гарри тоже будет шить костюм?

\- Утра тебе, Гарри, - в салон, зевая, зашёл Рон Уизли. Рон был лучшим другом Гарри, который, по несчастью, тоже работал у мадам Лестрейндж. У Рона была, однако, семья – но им тоже не хватало на пропитание. Вот и… пришлось ему. – Джинни опять про тебя спрашивала. На ужин зовёт. Придёшь?

Джинни была младшей сестрой Рона, она не работала – мать не позволяла. Она была симпатичной девушкой, рыжеволосой, как и Рон – как и все в семье Уизли. Гарри знал, что она положила на него глаз, но не мог, к сожалению, ответить ей взаимностью. Почему, Гарри, увы, не знал.

\- Спасибо, не я не могу, - Гарри впервые за день порадовался тому, что на него свалилось это свадебное платье. – Принцесса наша замуж выходит скоро. Угадай, кто шьёт ей платье?

\- Да ну, - саркастически хмыкнул Рон. – Неужели? Когда узнал?

\- Сегодня в шесть утра, - Гарри вздохнул. – Мадам Лестрейндж вломилась ко мне в комнату. И вот… сижу.

\- Это я вижу, - хмуро прокомментировал Рон. – А Гермиона там чего? Давно её не видели.

Гермиона Грейнджер, тоже подруга Гарри, была нищенкой в полном смысле этого слова. Родители у неё то ли умерли, то ли были убиты – магглы же, никто даже не стал разбираться. А Гермиона, оставшаяся без родителей, плюс ещё и грязнокровка, не могла никак найти работу. Поэтому она часто пела на улице, благо голос был хороший. Иногда она приходила в салон мадам Лестрейндж, полюбоваться на красивые платья да подзаработать чуток – хозяйка временами поручала ей самую грязную работу и платила за неё гроши. Но Гермиона, умница, никогда не стыдилась, да и деньги ей были нужны. К тому же, она могла спокойно поболтать со своими друзьями.

\- Не знаю, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Ты же знаешь, Рон, я тут сижу почти безвылазно. Долг, чтоб его чёрт побрал. Это ты у нас такой весь свободный.

Рон хотел что-то возразить, но, кажется, передумал.

\- Ну ладно, я сейчас схожу за кружевами и лентами и буду доделывать то розовое страшилище, - Рон кивнул на манекен в углу. Платье, красующееся на нём, было действительно ужасным, но такое заказала богатая дама в годах, поэтому пришлось выполнять. За последнюю неделю, что Рон мучился с этим платьем, Гарри про него в целом и про розовый цвет в частности столько наслушался, что можно было уже книгу про этот наряд заводить.

Гарри только плечами пожал. Сам он в это время аккуратно вырезал форму одной из миллиарда будущих юбок. И все, разумеется, должны быть накрахмалены и покрыты блёстками. И ничего, что видно будет только две-три верхние! Кого это вообще волнует… если уж сама принцесса выходит замуж.

Рон ушёл, всё ещё матеря то самое розовое платье, и вскоре его стало не слышно. Гарри отложил ножницы и откинулся на стуле, выдыхая. Он бросил взгляд в окно…

\- Гермиона! – вскрикнул Гарри, сам не зная, зачем. Она же его не слышит… Но она будет петь! И, чёрт, Гарри так давно её не слышал… Он обязан, просто обязан выйти послушать!

Гарри вскочил с места, сдвинул бесконечные слои ткани, пытаясь выбраться из-за стола, плюнул, перелез через него и буквально вылетел в дверь. Гермиона уже стояла там и листала маленькую изорванную книжку с текстами песен.

\- Гарри! – улыбнулась девушка. – Привет! Всё чахнешь?

\- И ни говори, - отмахнулся он, обнимая подругу. – Платье свадебное шью.

\- Ох, там, наверное, немыслимое число юбок? – понимающе улыбнулась Гермиона. – И кому же?

\- Мадам принцессе, - скривился Гарри. – Вскоре уже королеве.

Гермиона сжала губы.

\- Ладно, - её взгляд потеплел. – Тебе надо развеяться. Спой со мной.

\- Ты шутишь?! – Гарри подавился воздухом. Гермиона была одной из немногих – одной из двух, если точнее – кто знал о том, что Гарри втайне любит петь. – Тут?! При всех?..

\- Ладно тебе, - Гермиона поправила платье и сунула Гарри в руки книжку. – Я серьёзно. Спой, станет легче.

Гарри неуверенно взял книжку, смотря на текст песни. Это была колыбельная, которую Гермионе пела её мама.

\- _День угас, но легкий бриз так нежен_ , - тихо начала Гермиона своим чарующим голосом. – _Светлячки, как искры в небесах…_

Она кивнула Гарри, и тот решился. Мелодия завораживала, как и всегда. Эта песня была его любимой среди тех, что исполняла Гермиона. Гарри бы никогда в этом не признался, но он знал её наизусть. По крайней мере, ту часть, что пела девушка – она помнила не всё.

\- _Я с тобой, и сон твой безмятежен на моих руках, в мечтах…_ \- подхватил Гарри чарующую мелодию.

\- _Волшебство, когда со мной ты рядом…_ \- Гермиона улыбалась.

\- _Мне светло, когда густеет мгла_ , - Гарри совсем осмелел, и закончили они вместе. – _Ты уснёшь под шелест звездопада на моих руках, в мечтах…_

Они с Гермионой улыбнулись друг другу, и в глазах девушки показались слёзы. Гарри знал, как она скучает по родителям. Он понимал её.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?! – послышался грозный возглас. Мадам Лестрейндж…

\- Я… - Гарри закусил губу.

\- У тебя что, совсем работы нет?! – закипала женщина, хватая Гарри за предплечье.

\- Отпустите! – крикнул он. – Какое право Вы имеете?!

\- Ты должен мне, - выделила первое и последнее слова мадам Лестрейндж. – А сейчас марш за работу! – и гордо удалилась. Гермиона присела прямо на землю, а потом вдруг вскочила.

\- Я сейчас! – и быстро подобрав что-то с тротуара, девушка убежала.

Гарри только растерянно оглядел площадь. Было относительно пусто – ну конечно, рано же ещё. Те деньги, которые им, может, бросили, Гермиона наверняка забрала. И пусть. Ей нужнее. Хотя Гермиона никогда сама ничего не забирает, всегда делится… наверное, ничего не дали. Ну и ладно.

\- Смотри, куда несёшься! – послышался внезапно грозный голос. Гарри встрепенулся и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Там столкнулись две девушки, но кто, Гарри с такого расстояния разобрать не мог. Одна из них как-то очень быстро смылась, а вот вторая, бурча и, видимо, ругаясь, продолжила свой путь в сторону площади. Гарри понимал, что ему бы уйти, но что-то словно приковало его к месту.

\- А ты чего тут стоишь, кого ждёшь?! – прозвучал всё тот же голос. На этот раз он был совсем рядом, и Гарри посмотрел в лицо девушке. Она была явно богатая, и что она делала в таком районе – Гарри ума не мог приложить. Он прищурился – и замер. Девушка перед ним замерла тоже.

\- Ты кто? – прямо спросила она.

\- А Вам что? – немного грубо ответил Гарри. – Никто я.

\- А то, что мы похожи, как две капли воды, только разного пола, - прошипела девушка и рывком содрала с Гарри очки. Она надела их на себя и, проморгавшись, гневно воззрилась на обалдевшего Гарри. И правда… одно лицо. Глаза почти одного цвета, волосы даже того же оттенка, черты лица – всё одинаковое. Только правильно заметила девушка, они разного пола. И, похоже, разного социального статуса…

\- Гарри, - представился он неохотно.

\- Пэнси, - почти что фыркнула девушка, подставляя руку для поцелуя. Гарри, нахмурившись, всё-таки коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони. Та потрясла своими коротко стриженными волосами, прямо как кошка. Гарри вдруг потёр лоб – имя Пэнси казалось знакомым. Где он его слышал…

Пэнси вдруг дёрнула капюшон Гарри ему на голову и себе его тоже надела. Потом сняла очки, но Гарри их не отдала.

\- Надо же, - голос Пэнси звучал даже немного заворожённо. – Чёрт возьми, как в зеркало смотрю. Ну и кто же ты? – после недолгого молчания снова спросила она.

\- Да говорю же, - Гарри только отмахнулся. – Никто.

\- Ты певец? – прямо спросила Пэнси.

\- Нет, - Гарри вздохнул и прошёл немного вбок. – Я работаю у мадам Лестрейндж в работном доме – то есть, в её мастерской.

\- Так это ты шьёшь эти платья? – Пэнси резко развернула его к себе.

\- Не только я. Сейчас я занят свадебным платьем для принцессы, - сквозь зубы сказал Гарри. – Чтоб его уже.

\- А мне можно посмотреть?

\- Я думаю, мадам Лестрейндж будет в восторге от богатой гостьи, - Гарри хмыкнул. – Если хотите, можем пойти.

\- Гарри? Кто… - рядом послышался стук. Это Гермиона выронила две кружки сливочного пива. – Что?.. Гарри?

\- Я сам удивился, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Гермиона, это Пэнси. Пэнси, это Гермиона, моя подруга.

\- Подруга, - Пэнси фыркнула – ну точно, кошка. – Так мы идём? Твоя подруга тоже с нами, что ли?

\- Мне туда нельзя без специального разрешения мадам Лестрейндж, - Гермиона закатила глаза. – Я не из того социального класса. Я пойду, пожалуй. Гарри, передавай привет Рону, - она улыбнулась и, попрощавшись, ушла куда-то. Куда Гермиона уходила, Гарри старался не думать.

До салона было совсем недалеко. Гарри чуть ли не бежал, боясь представить, что скажет ему мадам Лестрейндж, если сейчас его увидит. Пэнси шла гордо, но быстро – по крайней мере, от Гарри не отставала. И вот наконец показалась заветная дверь. Гарри открыл её, пропустил новую знакомую вперёд, зашёл сам и прикрыл за собой дверь. Он скинул мантию, дырявую в нескольких местах, и повесил на крючок.

\- Вы снимете мантию? – спросил он у застывшей Пэнси.

\- Пожалуй, нет, - она покачала головой, будто отмирая. – Ну, показывай.

Гарри провёл её по коридору мимо двери в магазин и прошёл в мастерскую. Рона там либо ещё не было, либо он опять ушёл за новой порцией кружев.

\- Вот, смотрите, - он кивнул на белоснежную ткань на столе. – Это будущие юбки. Вон там, у стены, корсет. Рукава пока не смотрел, но наверняка длинные и какие-нибудь с камнями, - поморщился Гарри. – Сейчас… - он порылся в чертежах и с ужасом понял, что ничего не видит. Ах да, Пэнси же забрала его очки…

\- Что, не видно? – съехидничала Пэнси. – Держи уже.

Гарри едва поймал на лету очки и тут же водрузил их себе на нос.

\- Вот, нашёл! – радостно крикнул он. – Эскиз всего платья. Изучайте.

Пока Пэнси изучала платье, Гарри изучал Пэнси. Лицо её ему было, разумеется, знакомо – почти точно такое же он каждый день наблюдал в любой зеркальной поверхности. Но было в ней что-то ещё… Фигура. Рост. Форма рук – единственное, что Гарри видел под мантией и длинным, тоже смутно знакомым платьем. Гарри никак не мог взять в толк, где он всё это уже видел.

\- О, Гарри! Ты к нам какую-то бабу привёл, что ли? – в мастерскую зашёл Рон, держа наперевес кружева. – Там Гермиона…

\- Я не какая-то баба! – возмутилась Пэнси, оборачиваясь на Рона и таким образом на Гермиону тоже. Гарри прекрасно видел, как та ошеломлённо смотрит на взбешённую Пэнси и уже, вероятно, что-то знает. Всегда Гермиона так… - Я, между прочим, принцесса!

\- Так мы и поверили, - хмыкнул Рон. А Гарри так и застыл – вот откуда ему знакома её фигура! И платье тоже! Конечно, это же он его шил. Он, еле поборов в себе шок и безграничный стыд, неумело поклонился.

\- Ваше Высочество мисс Паркинсон, - как мог учтиво произнёс он. – Гарри Поттер. – Гарри ненавидел так выслуживаться, но он не представлял, что ему может сделать Пэнси… точнее, её Высочество принцесса Паркинсон. По сравнению с этим работа у мадам Лестрейндж покажется ему раем.

\- Да вроде знакомились уже, - девушка только махнула рукой. – Ну и воспитание, - она поморщилась, смотря на Рона. – А вы двое мне нравитесь. Хотя и бедные. И грязнокровки.

\- Только я грязнокровка, Ваше Высочество, - голос Гермионы звучал вроде бы и вежливо, но нотки сарказма всё же было слышно отчётливо. – Гарри полукровка. Чистокровный отец, мать – грязнокровка.

\- Как будто меня интересует ваше происхождение, - Пэнси подняла бровь. – Поттер. Скажи честно – ты знал?

\- Понятия не имел, - честно признался Гарри. – Но Вы показались мне знакомой.

\- Что неудивительно, судя по количеству платьев, которые ты мне сшил. Ну, и наших лиц. – Пэнси вдруг улыбнулась. Просто улыбнулась. Чёрт. Ну и ну… - А как ты думаешь, ты можешь быть моим дальним родственником, а, Поттер?

Гермиона, как-то очень быстро втянувшаяся в фамильярное обращение с ними принцессы, поспешила ответить:

\- Не знаю, но думаю, что всё возможно. В конце концов, все чистокровные семьи когда-то заключали между собой брачные союзы.

\- Это верно, - Пэнси хмыкнула. – Брак по расчёту. Худшее, что может случиться.

\- Надо же, - Рон аж подпрыгнул. – То есть ты всерьёз считаешь, что лучше сидеть в этой дыре под надзором этой фурии Лестрейндж, чем выйти замуж за богатого красавчика?

\- А чем это лучше? – возразила Пэнси, даже глазом не моргнув на то, что Рон ей тыкал. – Тоже буду всю жизнь сидеть под надзором. Ты хоть знаешь, рыжее нечто, за кого меня хотят выдать?

\- Да понятия не имею, - обиженно отозвался Рон. Слова Пэнси явно его задели, но он, видимо, оказался умнее и не стал отвечать. – Надо оно мне.

\- За какого-то принца соседнего королевства! – Пэнси только руками всплеснула. – И я уезжаю к ним. Буду, видимо, под зорким глазом его и его папаши. Замечательная судьба. Лучше не придумать – это же предел мечтаний, выйти замуж в восемнадцать. И да, - вдруг добавила девушка. – Я же совсем забыла. Я этого принца ни разу в жизни не видела. Ай, да что вам вообще объяснять, - фыркнула она. – Вы же всё равно не поймёте. И зачем я только это рассказала…

\- Я понимаю, - вдруг сказала Гермиона. – Когда мои родители были ещё живы, они тоже хотели устроить мне жизнь, удачно выдав меня замуж.

Пэнси развернулась к Гермионе с такой скоростью, что с неё чуть не слетела мантия.

\- И за кого?

\- Откуда я знаю, - девушка пожала плечами. – Они сами искали жениха. Но выдать не успели. Может, к худшему, а может, и нет. Извините, мне надо идти, - Гермиона встала с лавки в углу. – Я же не могу здесь пребывать, - скривилась она. – Увидимся ещё.

Гермиона вышла, улыбнувшись им напоследок, а Пэнси ещё долго стояла, замерев. Наконец она опять обратилась к Гарри:

\- Слушай, Поттер, - начала она. – Я всё, конечно, понимаю. Но у меня к тебе есть дело. – Гарри напрягся. – Раз уж я здесь… я хочу поправить платье. Ты всё равно моего же размера, сообразишь как-нибудь, как шить. А то иначе получится, что я на собственную свадьбу и явлюсь в том, что мне подобрали другие люди.

Гарри только плечами пожал.

\- Я не против, - он махнул рукой. – Только пожалуйста, не портьте ткань. Мадам Лестрейндж иначе меня убьёт.

***

Пэнси за последние дни, как ни удивительно, стала частым гостем в мастерской мадам Лестрейндж. Она бы ни за что никому не призналась, что ей там нравилось. Компания Поттера, похожего на неё как две капли воды, Уизли, отпускающего неуместные, но смешные шутки, и особенно умной и такой странной Грейнджер становились почти что отдушиной. Она их называла, разумеется, по фамилиям – не пристало такой, как ей, употреблять в отношении нищих их имена – но они называли её Пэнси. Сначала ей это резало ухо, но потом она вспомнила, что так и представилась тогда ещё ничего не подозревавшему Поттеру. Пэнси сходила в ателье, кажется, во всех платьях, которые сшил ей Поттер, даже не зная, зачем она это делает. Это было странно, но Пэнси, кажется, нашла хороших знакомых. Может быть, даже друзей.

А потом случилось непредвиденное.

Пэнси, как обычно вечером, прохлаждалась у себя на балконе, скинув надоевшую мантию и перебирая складки любимого тёмно-синего платья. Вдруг ей захотелось пить, и она, как уже привыкла, щёлкнула пальцами.

\- Вивьен! – крикнула она. – Вивьен, поди сюда!

Но домовиха не появлялась. Тогда Пэнси повторила, уже более настойчиво.

\- Вивьен!

Ни слуху, ни духу. Вознамерившись отругать своенравную домовиху, Пэнси встала с насиженного места и отправилась на её поиски самолично, прихватив с собой на всякий случай палочку. Если бы она только знала, что её ждёт, в жизни никуда бы не пошла.

\- Вивьен!

Так, где она может быть? Пэнси рассуждала про себя, теребя в руках палочку и ленты на платье. Сейчас вечер, так что вряд ли она на кухне. Может, в спальне мамы? Да ну. Иначе она бы точно услышала. Точно! Вивьен может быть в тронном зале! Наверняка убирает и так начищенный до блеска пол.

\- Вивьен!

Пэнси ровным, гордым шагом направлялась в тронный зал. И вот она уже у дверей, вот она открывает их… и видит Вивьен, связанную по рукам и ногам магическими путами, во рту у неё был кляп. Да уж… теперь понятно, почему домовиха не отзывалась. Но кто её так?.. Не то чтобы Пэнси было её жалко – это всё-таки всего лишь прислуга. Но что, если сделавший это вздумает повторить этот трюк с Пэнси или её мамой?

Сзади раздались шаги.

Пэнси и вскрикнуть не успела, как в неё полетело невербальное заклинание, какое – она даже понять не успела. Просто глаза налились свинцом и сами собой закрылись. Девушка потеряла сознание.

***

\- Гарри, пойми! Ты мне нужен сейчас! – вот уже который час ходила под окнами мастерской Гермиона.

\- Нет, Гермиона, иначе мадам Лестрейндж лишит меня и обеда тоже, - нервно отозвался Гарри. – Ты же знаешь, как она к тебе относится. Мне и так сегодня уже досталось.

\- Гарри Поттер, а ну вышел сюда! – Гермиона топнула ногой, и Гарри аж вздрогнул, оборачиваясь на Рона. Тот кивнул, и Гарри буквально полетел в сторону двери – ему не терпелось услышать, что же ему такого хочет сказать Гермиона.

\- Ну что такое? – запыхавшийся Гарри предстал перед злющей подругой. Да что случилось?!

Гермиона, не говоря ни слова, повела его за здание, где никто никогда не ходил. Гарри покорно шёл следом и никак не мог понять – для чего такая конспирация?

\- Пэнси Паркинсон пропала, - гробовым голосом объявила Гермиона, как только они оказались на месте.

\- Как? Что?.. – Гарри не находил слов. Как вообще?..

\- Я сама не знаю, - шикнула девушка. – Но, в общем, королева в панике, ищет дочь. Если эти новости дойдут до принца…

\- Свадьба сорвётся, - мрачно закончил Гарри. – По-моему, всем уже известно, что Пэнси не хочет замуж. Они могут решить, что она попросту сбежала.

\- Именно, - Гермиона кивнула. – А мы не должны этого допустить.

\- Мы?! Гермиона, ты в своём уме?! – Гарри фыркнул и закашлялся. – Мы-то здесь причём? Тройка нищих! Может, она и сбежала, наше-то какое дело?!

\- Гарри, - резко оборвала его Гермиона. – В шахтах нет золота. Пэнси рассказывала, помнишь? Именно поэтому она выходит за богатого принца. Если свадьбы не будет, мы умрём. Все. На что королева будет содержать страну? Это и наше дело тоже. Нам придётся хуже всех, Гарри, ты же понимаешь, - Гермиона жёстко взглянула на него. – Мы должны помочь ей. Ты должен.

\- Но как? Гермиона, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Ты же не предлагаешь бросить всё и идти её искать? Да мы же не найдём её, в срок уж точно!

\- Я пойду, - возразила девушка. – Рон будет работать у мадам Лестрейндж и покрывать тебя. Ты мне будешь нужен.

\- Ну и зачем?.. – Гарри уже не нравилась идея Гермионы, в чём бы она ни заключалась…

\- Побудь принцессой Пэнси, пока я её не найду, - Гарри ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого.

\- Ты в своём уме?! – он схватился за голову. – Я тебе не девушка! Меня же сразу поймают! И бросят в тюрьму, а то и хуже!..

\- Гарри, послушай, - взмолилась девушка. – Вы с ней похожи так, что не отличишь, будь вы одеты одинаково. У знакомых магглов я достала линзы, очки ты снимешь. Платье наденешь какое-нибудь из бесконечного арсенала магазина мадам Лестрейндж. Фигура у тебя и так девичья, Пэнси плохо оформлена – сойдёт за мальчишечью фигурку. Волосы с помощью магии уложим, как у неё. Голос – тоже не проблема, с магией всё решаемо…

\- Гермиона, ну и зачем все эти проблемы?.. – устало покачал головой Гарри. Ох, и не нравилось ему всё это…

\- Как ты не понимаешь, - так же устало ответила Гермиона. – Я боюсь за тебя, очень боюсь. Я знаю, на что обрекаю тебя и что может быть, если тебя раскроют. Но другого выбора у нас, боюсь, нет. Иначе мы просто с голоду умрём… Мы первые и умрём. Я помогу с внешностью и этикетом. Это ненадолго, Гарри, я обещаю, что скоро найду её. Тебе не придётся особо ничего делать…

\- Ладно, - Гарри не смог выдержать болезненного взгляда Гермионы и сдался, пока она не заплакала. – Чёрт с тобой, Гермиона. Я согласен.

***

Честное слово, Гарри не ожидал, что у них с Гермионой всё получится. Он, всю жизнь проработавший с платьями, видел их исключительно на женской половине человечества и понятия не имел, как может выглядеть в платье юноша. Особенно Гарри – там же смотреть не на что. Худой, абсолютно не мускулистый – откуда им взяться-то от шитья?! – к тому же низкий и весь какой-то угловатый. Как будто он в свои восемнадцать с хвостиком ещё не вышел из подросткового возраста. Но Гермиона сделала из него такое…

Нет, ну он узнавал себя, конечно. Из зеркала на него смотрело всё то же привычное лицо, разве что без очков – Гермиона притащила линзы. С ними Гарри хорошенько помучился, потому что ему было до подкашивающихся коленок страшно прикасаться чем-нибудь к глазу. Но с помощью подруги он-таки справился и вдруг обнаружил, что можно, оказывается, ходить без вечных очков на пол-лица. Небольшая россыпь веснушек, брови, глаза – всё осталось прежним. Они только чуть-чуть подправили лицо магией – убрали небольшую щетину, подкорректировали скулы, брови. В остальном Гарри вполне себя узнавал, разве что стал чуть более похож на себя лет тринадцати. Зато тело…

Гарри ни за что бы в жизни не подумал, что когда-нибудь ему придётся влезать в платье, которое сам же и сшил. Разумеется, почти законченное тёмно-зелёное роскошное платье, которое предназначалось Пэнси, сидело как влитое – они действительно были как близнецы. Груди у Пэнси, как оказалось, почти не было, поэтому лиф только слегка провисал в этом районе. Юбка начиналась точно на талии и спадала вниз, как тоненький шлейф – Гарри узнал, что Пэнси нравятся именно лёгкие платья, и решил такое ей сшить. Оно было не совсем доделано, но оставались только ленточки, и Гарри решил не заморачиваться. Под юбкой в пол Гарри неловко переступал ногами в туфлях на небольших каблучках и не знал, куда себя деть. Стоять так было определённо неудобно.

\- А теперь волосы, - Гермиона только вздохнула и принялась исправлять причёску Гарри. Сначала она хотела уложить её идеально, но пряди никак не поддавались, и в итоге девушка плюнула и просто отрастила Гарри каре. – Ладно уж. Скажешь, что не смог причесаться.

Гарри придирчиво оглядел себя. Да теперь на него из зеркала салона мадам Лестрейндж смотрел не он, а сама принцесса Паркинсон. Теперь идея Гермионы перестала казаться ему такой уж дикой.

\- Да уж, я теперь девушка, - выдал он и поморщился – его собственный голос никак не вязался с его новой внешностью. – Ой.

Гермиона закатила глаза и взмахнула палочкой. Гарри почувствовал ком в горле и громко прокашлялся – и застыл в шоке. Он кашлял голосом Пэнси.

\- Что же, с внешностью мы разобрались, - протянула Гермиона. – А теперь манеры. Значит, так. – Гарри уже напрягся. – Теперь ты девушка, поэтому о себе будешь говорить только в женском роде. Девушкам, да ещё и принцессам, принято целовать руки – не удивляйся, когда кто-нибудь полезет это делать. Ходить будешь прямо, а не как ты привыкла, - Гермиона уже перешла на женский род. – Ссутулившись. Одна нога перед другой, голова прямо, смотришь вперёд. А ну, пошла! – скомандовала девушка, и Гарри покорно пошёл. Вот только у него ничего не получалось.

Гермиона вздохнула.

\- Ну ладно, - она схватила со стола какую-то книгу и водрузила Гарри на голову. – И только попробуй уронить!

В самом деле, тренироваться с книгой на голове оказалось гораздо проще и эффективнее, и вскоре Гермиона убрала книгу совсем и важно кивала головой, пока Гарри ходил взад-вперёд по комнате и старался держать спину и одновременно не запутаться в юбках.

\- Так, ладно, ходишь ты хорошо, - похвалила Гермиона. – Дальше. За столом веди себя прилично, «спасибо» и «пожалуйста» даже не обсуждаются – это само собой разумеется. Смотри, как ест королева, и бери те же приборы и режь всё так же. Когда будешь здороваться с кем бы то ни было, будешь делать книксен.

\- Что? – не понял Гарри.

Гермиона покачала головой, взялась двумя руками за юбку и подняла её до колен.

\- Смотри, - она кивнула на ноги. – Правую ногу уводишь за левую и приседаешь. Чем ниже, тем лучше. Юбку так, конечно, не поднимай, но будет хорошо, если ты будешь её держать. Пробуй.

Гарри попробовал – и получилось. Разумеется, не с первого раза, и он даже сначала от непривычки запутался в платье и упал – но потом он понял, как и куда нужно ставить ногу, и смог присесть уже без труда. В последний раз он даже склонился совсем низко, так, что стал вдвое ниже, чем обычно.

Они потратили, наверное, ещё час на разбор остальных правил этикета. Гермиона, оказывается, знала немало и рассказывала ему про поведение, про речь, даже немного научила танцевать. На вопрос, откуда же она всё это знает, Гермиона смутилась и скромно ответила, что кое-что она узнала от мамы, а кое-что почерпнула из поведения Пэнси. Гарри грустно ей улыбнулся.

Почему-то только сейчас он вдруг понял, почему Гермиона осмелела и стала приходить в мастерскую. Всё было крайне просто – ей понравилась Пэнси. Даже если сама Гермиона не могла себе в этом признаться, всё было именно так. Гарри не мог ей не сочувствовать, но он понимал, что ничего у них не выйдет. Пэнси, конечно, относилась к ним дружелюбно, но вряд ли она захочет какие-то отношения с Гермионой – грязнокровкой! – выходящие за пределы просто хороших знакомых. Тем более романтические. Гарри, конечно, всем сердцем желал подруге счастья, но он хорошо знал, что ей придётся пережить разбитое сердце. А влюблялась Гермиона впервые за всё то время, что Гарри её знал, и от этого становилось ещё паршивее. Что, если она однолюбка? И никогда больше никого не полюбит?

Из грустных мыслей Гарри вырвал голос Гермионы, извещающий, что им пора.

Они проскользнули мимо Рона – Гермиона сказала, что лучше ему ничего не говорить – и отправились в сторону замка. Это было далеко, но Гарри предпочёл пройтись. Вряд ли кто-нибудь узнает её Высочество принцессу Паркинсон в таком районе. Они шли и говорили, говорили, говорили. Наконец они вышли к дороге, ведущей прямо к воротам дворца.

\- Дальше… дальше я не могу идти, - тихо сказала Гермиона. – Ты должна сама.

\- Гермиона… - Гарри подошёл к ней и взял её за руки, и от него не укрылось, что девушка покраснела, видимо, видя в нём принцессу. – Найди её. Ради меня. Ради себя. Ради всех нас. Поскорее найди, хорошо? Я справлюсь. Спасибо твоим урокам.

\- Не за что… - девушка всхлипнула. – Я… я боюсь за тебя, - она вдруг кинулась Гарри на шею. – Осторожнее там, не выдай себя, ладно? И… и не привязывайся ни к кому.

Гарри хотел сказать Гермионе то же самое, но передумал.

\- Конечно, я понимаю, - кивнул он. – Ещё увидимся.

Гермиона сжала его в объятиях покрепче, а потом сразу же отпустила. Вытерла непрошеные слёзы и мягко улыбнулась. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и пошёл вперёд – в сторону дворца. Что ж – теперь он принцесса Пэнси Паркинсон.

***

Когда Гарри, кое-как разобравшись во всех этих коридорах и найдя-таки наконец не без помощи домовиков тронный зал, уже хотел постучаться, он вдруг услышал голоса.

\- Да не может быть! – возмущался какой-то мужчина. – Если принцесса не объявится до вечера, свадьба будет отменена! Это возмутительно!

\- Я Вас прекрасно понимаю, король Малфой, - ответил тихий женский голос. – Я тоже поражена поведением дочери. – Ага – значит, это мать Пэнси. – Вы же знаете…

\- Это позор! – опять начал мужчина, видимо, тот самый Малфой. – Ещё раз повторяю – если принцесса не придёт через час, я отправляю сову принцу Малфою, чтобы тот не приезжал завтра утром! – Ага. Так. Гарри пытался сообразить. Король Малфой, принц Малфой – какая-то семья из соседнего королевства? Стоп… а не тот ли это жених Пэнси?

\- Я… - казалось, женщина теряет остатки самообладания. Гарри вдохнул, выдохнул и решил вмешаться. Хоть это и короли, они такие же люди. Взять хоть Пэнси.

\- Простите! – Гарри решил даже не стучаться, чтобы не тратить лишнее время. – Мне… не стоило так поступать.

\- Принцесса Паркинсон, - кивнул светловолосый мужчина по правую руку от трона. Наверное, это он и есть король Малфой. Ну… он действительно был красив. А на троне сидела женщина, холодная, беспристрастная, но счастливо улыбающаяся. Мать?..

\- Пэнси! – она поманила Гарри рукой. Тот покорно двинулся вперёд и ничуть не удивился, когда его вовлекли в объятия. – Тебе не стоило так поступать, - холодно заметила она.

\- Я знаю, - Гарри кивнул. – И сожалею. Очень.

Королева подняла брови в удивлении, но промолчала.

\- Что ж, позвольте представиться, - прокашлялся король Малфой. – Люциус Малфой, отец Вашего будущего мужа.

\- Очень приятно, Ваше Величество, - Гарри присел, как учила его Гермиона, и низко склонился перед королём. Чёрт побери, он во дворце, в тронном зале, обменивается любезностями с королями! Кто бы мог подумать… - Меня зовут Пэнси Паркинсон. Хотя Вы это и так уже знаете.

\- Это верно, - ухмыльнулся Люциус, беря руку Гарри в свою и целуя. Тот моментально захотел отдёрнуть её, но вовремя остановил себя. Гермиона говорила про это… и не зря, как оказалось. – Вы проголодались? Не хотите составить нам компанию на ужине?

\- Благодарю Вас, Ваше Величество, - Гарри покачал головой. – Но я очень хочу спать. Можно я пойду? – Гарри действительно хотелось побыть одному после стольких впечатлений, хотя он тут и получаса не пробыл.

\- О, конечно, - королева кивнула. – Спокойной ночи, Пэнси.

Как только Гарри с помощью всё тех же домовиков – которые, как ни странно, пока ни слова не сказали – нашёл свою комнату, то ахнул. Да эта комната размером со всю мастерскую мадам Лестрейндж! Кровать была тоже поистине огромной, и Гарри, не раздеваясь, а только скинув туфли, с удовольствием на неё улёгся, сразу же засыпая. Да уж, натерпится он здесь ещё…

***

Гарри проснулся оттого, что кто-то очень тихо дёргал его за подол платья.

\- Мм… да? – потянулся он и со сна чуть не заорал, подпрыгнув на постели. Его ошеломил женский тонкий голосок, исходящий из его горла. Но потом Гарри вспомнил всё и чуть успокоился. Возле кровати скромно стояла старая домовиха.

\- Вивьен попросили передать, что принц Драко Малфой ожидает её Высочество в тронном зале, - тихо сказала она, явно чувствуя себя провинившейся в чём-то.

\- Уже? – Гарри переполошился. – И сколько он ждёт?!

\- Он только приехал, Ваше Высочество, - всё так же тихо продолжила Вивьен, видимо, личная домовиха Пэнси. – Её Величество потребовала доложить. Ваше Высочество желает ванну?

\- Какая ванна, Вивьен, мне нужно идти! – Гарри посмотрел на Вивьен огромными глазами. Какая ещё к чёрту ванна?! – Подбери мне подходящее платье, скорее! – довольно резко сказал он, но Вивьен, видимо, привыкшая, только покорно кивнула.

\- Ваше Высочество желает помощь?

Помощь? И тут же спалиться? Потому что тело-то у Гарри, как ни крути, мужское! Ага… пусть идёт эта помощь туда же, куда и ванна.

\- Нет, благодарю, - уже спокойнее сказал Гарри. Вивьен удивлённо на него воззрилась – да, Пэнси с ней, наверно, не церемонилась. – Просто найди мне платье. Дальше я сама.

Когда Вивьен щёлкнула пальцами и левитировала к Гарри на кровать красивое сине-фиолетовое платье, тот кивнул и жестом показал, что Вивьен может идти. Тогда Гарри вскочил, быстро, как мог, переоделся – в юбки и корсет оказалось действительно сложно залезать без посторонней помощи, но лучше уж так, чем потом в тюрьму – и глянул в зеркало. Волосы, конечно, стояли торчком, и Гарри, увы, ничего не мог с этим поделать. Пришлось кое-как причесать их и… А это что такое?!

Гарри прищурился. Оказалось, вчера он так и заснул в линзах, и в глазах, видимо, началось раздражение. Заклинания от красных глаз он не знал, поэтому просто проморгался, ставя линзы на место, и помолился, чтобы его красных глаз никто не заметил. Да, хорошенькое утро, ничего не скажешь.

Гарри просто вихрем пронёсся до тронного зала, откуда доносились уже знакомый голос короля Малфоя, матери Пэнси и… новый голос, мелодичный, достаточно высокий. Хм… интересно. Наверное, это и есть принц Малфой…

\- Доброе утро, - как можно более учтиво прервал их Гарри, открывая дверь и для верности кланяясь. Он так старался не упасть в этом ужасном тяжёлом платье, что совсем забыл подняться.

\- Пэнси, проходи, доброе утро, - вежливо сказала королева. – Ты как раз вовремя. Принц Малфой очень хотел с тобой познакомиться до завтрака.

Гарри неуверенно встал и пошёл по направлению к трону, разглядывая присутствующих. Было несколько людей, одетых дорого, но не по-королевски – наверняка какие-нибудь министры. На троне сидела, гордо выпрямив спину, королева, рядом с ней так же гордо стоял король Малфой. А чуть поодаль был незнакомый парень, так похожий на короля Малфоя… Жених Пэнси. Чёрт. Он был очень красивым, но лицо его выражало всё вселенское безразличие к происходящему. Он старался выглядеть надменным, видимо, чтобы походить на отца. Драко, кажется? Хм, а ему подходит.

Гарри так засмотрелся на красивого принца, что не заметил, как запутался в юбках, споткнулся и чуть не упал. Поймали его неожиданно тёплые и мягкие руки.

\- Ну и куда же Вы падаете, Ваше Высочество принцесса Пэнси Паркинсон? – осведомился всё тот же приятный голос. Драко… тьфу ты, то есть принц Малфой поймал его. Гарри почувствовал странное смущение.

\- Не стоит любезностей, - выдал он первое, что пришло в голову. – Мы вроде как уже почти помолвлены.

\- Я думаю, вы поладите, - сказала с улыбкой королева. – Что же, представим вас официально. Пэнси, это принц соседнего королевства Драко Малфой.

\- Драко, это принцесса Пэнси Паркинсон, - подал голос до сих пор молчавший король Малфой. – Твоя будущая невеста.

В ярких серебристых глазах принца Малфоя отразилось что-то, похожее на усталость и негодование. Он закатил глаза – видимо, думал, что никто не видит – и поцеловал Гарри руку, почти в запястье. Там, где принц Малфой коснулся кожи своими бледно-розовыми губами, вдруг начало приятно жечь.

\- Очень приятно с Вами наконец познакомиться, - торжественно, но с почти неуловимыми нотками сарказма произнёс он. – Как мне Вас называть?

\- Га… Пэнси. Просто Пэнси, - мгновенно исправился Гарри. Чёрт, почему же он вчера вёл себя гораздо более убедительно?! – Мне тоже приятно Вас видеть, Ваше Высочество.

\- О, не стоит, - фыркнул принц Малфой. – Для Вас – просто Драко, - передразнил он Гарри. Тот почему-то зарделся. – Не хотите ли Вы, Пэнси, позавтракать со мной?

\- Это была бы моя честь, - Гарри улыбнулся и взялся за поданный ему локоть. Драко – его же правда можно так называть? – кивнул своему отцу и королеве и направился на выход из тронного зала.

\- Вы меня простите за нескромный вопрос, но почему у Вас красные глаза? – спросил вдруг Драко совершенно прямо, без доли стеснения. – Плакали всю ночь от горя, что за меня выйти придётся?

\- Ну что Вы, Драко, - Гарри усмехнулся на такую откровенную колкость. Да, похоже, с Драко будет весело. – Наоборот же. От радости.

На лице Драко промелькнуло изумление, но он тут же прикрыл его надменностью и холодным безразличием. Правда, недостаточно быстро – Гарри, конечно же, заметил. Но не подал виду, и они спокойно направились завтракать. И хотя, наверное, это было не нужно, Гарри не отпускал локоть Драко, а тот вовсе не стремился его убирать.

***

Пэнси с трудом разлепила глаза. Она едва видела, что перед ней, и уже решила, что слепнет. Но нет – это была всего лишь темнота. В помещении, где оказалась Пэнси, было холодно и сыро. С потолка капала вода, выводя из себя уставшую отчего-то девушку. Пэнси попыталась встать, но обнаружила, что не может, хотя не была связана – наверняка какие-нибудь чары невидимых пут. Фу. Господи, и кто же это её сюда засунул?..

\- Эй, ты! – закричала Пэнси раздражённо. – Покажись хоть!

Молчание. В гробовой тишине не прозвучало ничего, кроме эха от слов самой Пэнси.

\- Ты что, боишься меня?! А ну выходи, я сказала! Это приказ!

И вновь нет ответа. А Пэнси уж было понадеялась… Так. Сейчас не время для истерик. Нужно определить, где она может быть. Так, холодно, темно и сыро… Наверняка под землёй где-то. А это значит…

\- Ах ты скотина! – завелась Пэнси, вновь безуспешно пытаясь встать. – Сволочь! Это ты золото крадёшь из наших шахт?! Поэтому ты меня сюда запихал?! Чего тебе вообще от меня надо?!

Девушка напряглась всем телом, мысленно силясь призвать магию. Палочки она при себе не чувствовала, а это было плохо. Беспалочковой магии Пэнси пытались, конечно, научить, но она давалась ей крайне плохо. И вот сиди тут теперь и думай… Но магия, видимо, решила к Пэнси побыть благосклонной, и девушка почувствовала, как спадает безмерная усталость, а вместе с ней и путы. Правда, это было тяжело, и Пэнси просто завалилась на бок, правда, уже распластавшись – больше её тело ничего не сдерживало. Опять вымотанная Пэнси понадеялась создать хоть клочок света, но её неспособность к колдовству без палочки давала о себе знать – свет упорно не хотел зажигаться. В пещере, или же в шахте, было всё так же непроглядно темно.

В итоге Пэнси, замученная бесплодными попытками наколдовать себе свет, вновь отключилась, но на этот раз уже зная, что магия вроде как немного на её стороне. Может быть, её уже даже хватились и выслали кого-нибудь искать её. А может, её ищет и Грейнджер? Да ну, подумала Пэнси, проваливаясь в забытье. Зачем ей только надо, чтобы её искала эта грязнокровка?..

***

Гарри сидел за столом у себя в так называемом кабинете. Он читал какую-то неведомую книгу о различных драгоценных металлах. Пэнси что, интересовалась таким?.. Гарри искренне надеялся, что нет, иначе ему, может, придётся рассказывать это всё… Он вообще не понимал, зачем читает эту муть. Но на самом деле всё было крайне просто – оказалось, что во дворце особо и нечем заняться. Драко общался со своим отцом, да и вообще, не могут же они быть вместе целый день?..

Позавтракали они нормально. Драко хоть и оказался уж больно прямолинейным и саркастичным, но очень много знал, и с ним было интересно. Он, казалось, очень удивился, что Гарри может поддерживать разговоры о чём-то серьёзном. Ах, ну да, он же думает, что Гарри – это Пэнси. Это немного расстраивало. Хотя с другой стороны, будь он Гарри, Драко бы в его сторону и не посмотрел-то никогда. Но Гарри было всё равно, да и вообще, он надеялся, что скоро найдётся настоящая Пэнси, и ему не придётся больше изображать из себя светскую даму – это было крайне неприятно, плюс эти тяжеленные платья… Как только Пэнси в них ходит?! Это же просто сумасшествие!

Обед Гарри, не очень-то желающий проводить время в компании этого, в отличие от сына, крайне неприятного ему короля Малфоя и холодной королевы Терезы, заказал себе в комнату и там спокойно поел. А потом он пошёл в библиотеку, набрал там книг и засел у себя в кабинете, там их изучая. И вот до сих читал. Ну, хоть разовьёт себе кругозор этими металлами, что ли…

В дверь негромко постучали.

\- Да? – откликнулся Гарри. – Войдите. – Если это королева…

\- Почему Вас не было на обеде? – Ах, это Драко. Лёгок на помине, называется. Хотя не то, чтобы Гарри был не рад его видеть. Скорее, наоборот. Но Драко об этом узнать точно не должен.

\- Хотелось почитать в одиночестве, - Гарри пожал плечами, затянутыми в неудобную обтягивающую ткань.

\- И что Вы читаете? – Драко оказался как-то слишком близко за считанные секунды и склонился над книгой. – Драгоценные металлы? Хм, скучно.

\- Зато я расширяю свой кругозор, - выдал умную мысль Гарри.

\- Я, наверное, должен сказать, что я впечатлён, - Драко поджал губы. – Но я с предложением сюда пришёл, вообще-то. Отец хочет, чтобы мы больше времени проводили вместе, и я подумал, - Драко на секунду замолк, и Гарри вопросительно поднял брови. – Вы умеете ездить верхом? Я заметил на территории замка неплохую ездовую площадку.

\- Пожалуй, не откажусь, - Гарри был, вообще-то, не против провести время с Драко, но, во-первых, на лошади он никогда в жизни не сидел, а во-вторых, ему не хотелось изматывать своим обществом самого Драко, если тот не очень его хотел. – А Вы хотите?

\- Иначе я бы не предлагал, - Драко приподнял уголок рта и склонил голову. – Я буду ждать Вас у главного входа. Оденьтесь поудобнее, - он усмехнулся, окинул красноречивым взглядом ёрзающего Гарри и вышел. А Гарри оставалось только последовать его совету и на всех парах понестись к шкафу, ища какое-нибудь платье посвободнее.

Но посвободнее Пэнси, кажется, не носила. Гарри чертыхнулся, отодвигая в сторону уже двадцать пятое по счёту платье. Да что это такое?! Но вот, наконец, ему попалось что-то, более или менее напоминающее «удобное». Чёрное платье с золотыми оторочками, кажется, тоже работа Гарри, состояло только из одной-единственной юбки и было сделано из шёлка – мягкой, неплохо тянущейся ткани. Если и надевать платье, то только это. Иначе он просто порвёт что-нибудь или запутается в миллиарде юбок и упадёт куда-нибудь. А этого Гарри не хотел. Ещё ударить в грязь лицом перед Драко… Да что он вообще о нём думает, ему-то какое дело до того, что Драко там считает? Гарри вымел эти мысли из головы и быстро переоделся, на ходу вытаскивая из соседнего шкафа простые балетки. На лошадь всё же удобнее будет взбираться без каблуков…

***

Гарри всё же следовало подумать, прежде чем бездумно соглашаться на предложение Драко. Лошадей он видел, но только издалека, и понятия не имел, как надо на неё садиться. Он бы мог, конечно, повторять, что делает Драко, но девушки, кажется, сидели по-другому… Ну и что ему теперь делать?

С такими мыслями Гарри подошёл ко входу в замок, где уже стоял Драко, тоже переодевшийся в более удобную одежду. Улыбнувшись, Гарри сделал книксен в знак приветствия.

\- И Вам снова добрый день. Уже виделись, - хмыкнул Драко, а потом вдруг очень быстро взял руку Гарри и поцеловал. Ох, чёрт. Утром мало было?! Глядя, как Гарри зарделся, Драко вдруг прорвало на смех. – Идём уже.

Шли они молча. Гарри всё думал, что как-то очень странно они с принцем сблизились – всё происходило слишком быстро. Или это так надо? Они ещё полного дня не знакомы, а уже вот так вот по-дружески идут кататься на лошадях. И что странно, Гарри это нравилось. Чего уж греха таить, он наконец-то чувствовал себя более свободным, чем когда-либо.

И вот они подошли к стойлам. Драко, как истинный кавалер, вывел двух лошадей сразу – двух красивых, вороных коней, одного побольше, другого поменьше. Причём тот, что поменьше, был с каким-то странным седлом…

Ах да. Девушки же сидят на лошадях боком.

Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся, уже не представляя, как будет хотя бы забираться в седло, не то, что ехать – да ещё и боком! Пока он ходил вокруг коня, Драко уже грациозно перекинул ногу через своего.

\- Что, Ваше Высочество? Всё стесняемся?

\- Драко, - Гарри укоризненно на него посмотрел. И тут ему в голову пришла гениальная, хоть и сумасшедшая идея. – Ну как же я, в самом деле, без Вашей помощи взберусь на коня? Вы что? Вы же мой будущий муж, Вам нужно заботиться обо мне, - крайне неумело флиртовал Гарри, надеясь, что это сработает. К его удивлению, эти жалкие попытки возымели эффект, и Драко, картинно вздыхая, легко спрыгнул с коня.

\- Так уж и быть, помогу Вам, моя милая Пэнси, - он подал Гарри одну руку и, придерживая второй за пояс, помог залезть на лошадь. – Ну как? Сидите? А то, может, мне с Вами на одном коне поехать?

\- Было бы неплохо, - Гарри мило улыбнулся, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался. Надо же, какой Драко заботливый. Пэнси очень повезло… Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что ему немного от этого грустно. Почему, он понять не мог и не хотел.

\- Так едем? – спросил Драко, тоже кое-как отсмеявшись. Гарри кивнул.

Вёл он неумело, но вот уж тут он мог всецело довериться инстинктам и тому, что делает Драко. Сначала осторожно, потом уже смелее Гарри скакал через поле, и они даже пару раз съездили с Драко наперегонки. Это было весело, и Гарри даже почти победил, но один заносчивый блондин его отвлёк, приковывая взгляд к себе, и Гарри про себя даже возмутился – он что, девчонка, чтобы вестись на такое?! Даже на Пэнси это бы не подействовало. Мда уж.

Пока они гоняли на лошадях по полю, наступила темнота. А потом они, уставшие, спрыгнули с взмыленных коней и, отправив их щипать траву, аппарировали на балкон. Ну, то есть Драко аппарировал, а Гарри вцепился в него, чувствуя подступающую тошноту.

\- А чем Вы вообще интересуетесь, Пэнси? – спросил Драко, вальяжно облокачиваясь на перила.

\- Ну… музыкой, - после паузы признался Гарри. – Я люблю петь, очень. Но мне редко удаётся. А Вы?

\- Я тоже люблю музыку, - Драко кивнул. – Я играю на фортепиано и на скрипке, - похвастался он, даже не скрывая своего превосходства. – Но петь я не люблю. Хм… - он задумался. – А знаете, что? Завтра ведь дают бал в нашу с Вами честь. Может, я сыграю, а Вы споёте? Какое Ваше любимое произведение?

\- Ну, - Гарри опять запнулся. Да что же это такое с им происходит в присутствии этого невозможного принца?! – Я не знаю точно… Меня этой песне научила подруга. Вы сможете подобрать ноты?

\- Легко, - Драко фыркнул. – А как она звучит?

Гарри помялся.

\- Ну? – Драко вопросительно поднял брови, показывая, что долго ждать не будет.

\- _День угас_ , - тихо, неуверенно начал Гарри. – _Но лёгкий бриз так нежен... Светлячки – как искры в небесах…_

Драко вдруг заткнулся, что было странновато, и даже, казалось, внимательно вслушивался. Гарри даже удивился, что новый его голос так же хорошо его слушается.

\- _Я с тобой, и сон твой безмятежен на моих руках, в мечтах…_

Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

\- Там ещё дальше есть, но мелодия такая же. А второй куплет я не помню, - грустно сказал он.

Драко молчал. Вдруг он, всё так же не говоря ни слова, подошёл к Гарри и положил ему руку на плечо. Так они и стояли в полной тишине, и лишь у Гарри где-то в душе звучала красивая мелодия колыбельной Гермионы. Как она там?.. Всё хорошо?.. Но с Драко рядом всё забывалось, и было просто приятно – вот так стоять вдвоём и смотреть на ночное небо…

***

Пэнси чертыхнулась. Она просыпалась уже в пятый раз, и всё в этой же проклятой шахте, и было всё так же темно и тихо, и никого не было! Ну, хотя бы она была уже не связана. Пэнси шумно вздохнула и решила попытаться ещё раз.

\- Эй, ты! Кто там есть! – что есть мочи крикнула она. – А ну покажись!

По правде говоря, девушка уже не надеялась, что это сработает. Но ей просто хотелось наконец-то выйти из этой дыры, ещё хоть раз увидеть солнце…

Но тут что-то заскрежетало. Прямо над головой Пэнси. Та вздрогнула и резко подняла голову.

\- Показаться решил наконец?! – с издёвкой заявила она.

\- Ну давай уже, открывайся, - прошипел кто-то. – Не для того я второй день бегаю, чтобы банально не смочь открыть эту чёртову дверь! – сматерились сверху, а Пэнси нахмурилась. Что-то не сходилось – у её похитителя наверняка был ключ, его не могло не быть. Значит, её нашли! Её спасают! Но кто?.. Голос был знакомый… - Давай, чтоб тебя уже! – выкрикнули сверху, и брови Пэнси поползли вверх. Да, не того она ожидала увидеть в своих спасителях… И как же это Грейнджер умудрилась её найти?

Несмотря на то, что Грейнджер была грязнокровкой, она была умной и хорошей девушкой, по-видимому, друзей в беде не бросавшей. На миг Пэнси даже почудилось, что когда Грейнджер-таки откроет эту дверь, она её просто расцелует, наплевав на то, что она грязнокровка. Мда… до чего только не доведут два дня – так же сказала Грейнджер? – взаперти?..

Но вот замок, видимо, поддался, и железный люк с грохотом откинулся наверх. В открывшемся круглом отверстии показалось грязное, но абсолютно счастливое и довольное лицо Грейнджер. Со спутанными волосами, как обычно, в пыльном платье и горящими глазами она просунулась в люк.

\- Пэнси? Как Вы?..

\- Бывало лучше, - скривилась Пэнси. – И прекрати это уже, Грейнджер, а?

\- Что прекратить? – нахмурилась девушка.

\- Выкать мне. Я тебе что, во дворце сижу с матерью под боком, что ли?

Грейнджер только плечами пожала и протянула руку. Пэнси только брезгливо отпихнула её в сторону и, встав на ноги, подтянулась на локтях. Отталкивая Грейнджер с прохода, Пэнси вылезла из своего заточения и… оказалась в шахте. Опять, что ли?!

\- Ну и как будем выходить отсюда?.. – едко поинтересовалась Пэнси у своей неприлично счастливой спутницы.

\- О, это несложно, - Грейнджер только плечами пожала. – Тут же рельсы, - она указала на землю. – По ним и выйдем.

Пока они шли, Пэнси судорожно размышляла о том, что же ей сказать матери, когда она вернётся домой. Свадьба наверняка уже на волоске висит, если вообще не соврана… Не то чтобы Пэнси хотелось выходить за этого Малфоя, но надо же как-то кормить страну!..

\- Слушай, Грейнджер, ты же умная, - начала девушка. – Вот я приду сейчас домой. Что мне… Грейнджер? – Пэнси нахмурилась, увидев, как стушевалась Грейнджер. – Ты чего?

\- Пэнси, В… ты не можешь вернуться сейчас, - пролепетала она.

\- Это почему?! – грозно спросила Пэнси.

\- Ну… - неловко начала Грейнджер. – Понимаешь, в тот же день, что В… ты исчезла, поднялась паника. Король уже, кажется, прибыл и ничего не хотел слушать… Он настаивал на отмене свадьбы, если В… ты к вечеру следующего дня не вернёшься. И мне… мне пришлось… - Грейнджер опять замялась.

\- Ну что тебе пришлось? – вздохнула Пэнси. – Давай уже.

\- Я, - девушка набрала в грудь воздуха. – Я переодела Гарри в тебя и отправила во дворец.

\- И это было вчера? – нахмурилась Пэнси. Новость о том, что Поттер сейчас во дворце вместо неё, не сильно её расстроила. Хоть отдохнёт, может… - Я запуталась.

\- Ты исчезла позавчера вечером, - Грейнджер сжала губы. – Вчера я переодела Гарри в тебя и весь день учила его этикету. В тот же вечер он ушёл во дворец и… и до сих пор там, - закончила она, опустив голову.

\- То есть его не раскрыли, - хмыкнула Пэнси. – Ну и что нам теперь делать предлагаешь?

\- Тебе пока нельзя там появляться, - Грейнджер отряхнула платье от пыли. – Если ты это сделаешь, Гарри могут посадить в тюрьму или… или хуже, - она отвела взгляд в сторону. – Мне… нам нужно придумать, как поменять вас обратно. А ещё узнать, кто тебя похитил. Это может решить вопрос со свадьбой.

\- В смысле? – не поняла Пэнси.

\- Всё это ведь затевалось ради денег? – Грейнджер подняла брови. Пэнси кивнула. – Тот, кто тебя похитил, скорее всего, украл и деньги. Я думаю, он хочет захватить власть. У тебя есть идеи, кто это может быть? Кто мог безнаказанно пройти через охрану?

\- Я не знаю, - Пэнси пожала плечами. – По сути, это может быть кто угодно из двора. У нас не редкость, что за трон грызутся, на самом деле… А насчёт свадьбы там ничего не известно? – вдруг спросила она. – Поттер мне там ничего не сорвал?

\- Не знаю, расстроит это тебя или нет, но всё в силе, - Грейнджер только хмыкнула. – Я, конечно, далека от королевской семьи, но новости в городе распространяются очень быстро. Говорят, что принцесса и её будущий жених неплохо ладят.

\- Конечно, он себе друга нашёл, - фыркнула Пэнси и тряхнула волосами.

\- Не… не в этом смысле, - Грейнджер вдруг стушевалась. – Может, это неправда, но… но королева вроде бы делилась с кем-то, что её дочери очень нравится светловолосый принц…

\- Фу, не люблю блондинов, - поморщилась Пэнси. – Мне шатены больше по душе. Так, ладно, Грейнджер, давай к делу. Ну, допустим, во дворец мне нельзя, и туда я не пойду только потому, что мне Поттера немного жалко. – Только тогда до Пэнси дошёл весь смысл слов Грейнджер. Она что, имела в виду, что Поттеру понравился этот самый Малфой? Что ж, весьма интересно. Ну, Грейнджер, ну, закрутила… - А куда мне можно?

\- Если честно, идея такая же дурацкая, но… - девушка сжала губы. – Тебе придётся немного побыть Гарри Поттером.

***

Весь следующий день королева Тереза и король Малфой были заняты подготовкой к балу. Слуги украшали зал, проверяли список гостей… Позже, к обеду, прибыла карета. Как оказалось, это была мать Драко, королева Нарцисса. Она, в отличие от её неприятного мужа, оказалась очень неплохой женщиной. Гарри учтиво поклонился ей, не испытывая никакой неприязни. Та, в свою очередь, выразила искреннюю радость по поводу знакомства с такой замечательной девушкой, как Пэнси, с которой они вскоре породнятся. Гарри с каким-то неприятным жжением в груди отметил, что ему в последние полтора дня уж больно сильно хочется стать Пэнси. И не на какой-то срок, пока Гермиона не найдёт её, а навсегда. И остаться здесь, пусть даже с этим королём Малфоем, пусть. Главное – пусть только Драко будет ря… что?! Это же не может быть правдой.

Гарри сидел в комнате за столом, положив голову на руки и морщась от неприятного зуда из-за кружев на рукавах. Во время знакомства с королевой Нарциссой он понял ужасающую вещь – ему, чёрт возьми, понравился принц Драко Малфой. Принц! Это слово больно отдавалось в груди. Он принц, чистокровный, наверняка интересуется только девушками… Такими же аристократками, как и он. Чистокровными девушками из именитых семей. А не полукровками мужского пола, пришедшими из деревни, работающими в тюрьме – то есть, в ателье – у противной мадам Лестрейндж, да ещё и нищими…

\- Пэнси? Вы здесь, что ли? – ехидно прозвучало из-за двери. Драко…

\- А где же ещё, - саркастично отозвался Гарри. – Заходите.

Драко зашёл. Он явно хотел что-то сказать.

\- Понимаете, я поговорил с отцом насчёт нашего выступления сегодня. Он не очень одобрил выбор, но в итоге согласился. Вы же не против, если мы споём колыбельную на французском? Я перевёл. – И Драко протянул Гарри листочек, исписанный каллиграфическим почерком. Гарри весьма не понравилась эта идея, но он решил промолчать. В конце концов, смысл ведь не поменялся? – Смысл остался тот же, - невозмутимо продолжил Драко. – Выучите это до бала. Я верю в Вас, - и поцеловал Гарри руку. Снова. И ушёл. Чёрт.

Дождавшись, пока за Драко захлопнется дверь, Гарри просто рухнул головой на стол. Ну вот зачем, зачем Драко это постоянно делает?! Ладно на людях, но наедине… Только вгоняет его в краску. Он же не мог понравиться ему… Сердце ёкнуло. Даже если Драко и чувствовал что-то, то исключительно к Пэнси Паркинсон, а не к Гарри Поттеру. Пора бы свыкнуться с этим и надеяться, что уже очень скоро Гермиона найдёт принцессу и всё встанет на круги своя…

***

Вивьен появилась в комнате совершенно неожиданно. Гарри до этого просто сидел и изучал песню, заботливо оставленную на столе и написанную на незнакомом ему языке, поэтому тихого хлопка совсем не ждал. Домовиха склонилась, прося прощения.

\- Ваше Высочество через десять минут должно быть на балу, - скромно сказала она. – Вивьен должна одеть принцессу в её наряд.

Платье, которое принесла Вивьен, казалось уж совсем немыслимым. Мало того, что на чёрной ткани красовалась целая тысяча зелёных оборок, так ещё и сверху была мантия. Ах да, корсет же ещё. А его надо завязывать… И как Гарри это будет делать сам?! Ну ничего, может, магией получится… В конце концов, он сто раз шнуровал корсеты на манекенах, пусть и чаще всего руками – мадам Лестрейндж не терпела магии в работе. Зато когда её не было, Гарри надевал платья на манекены исключительно с помощью палочки.

\- Благодарю, я сама, - Гарри вежливо улыбнулся.

\- Но если её Высочество хочет произвести впечатление на его Высочество принца Мал…

\- Вивьен, - с улыбкой одёрнул домовиху Гарри. – Пожалуйста. Я правда сама.

\- Как пожелает её Высочество, - Вивьен была, кажется, приятно удивлена. – Позвольте хотя бы уложить волосы…

Вот этому Гарри обрадовался. Может, они наконец перестанут торчать на голове и лягут нормально…

Через пять минут причёска была готова. Идеальное каре было ровным, волосы – прямыми и шелковистыми. Точно так, как у Пэнси. Так вот как она такого добивается… Вивьен учтиво предложила ещё раз свою помощь, но Гарри опять отказался, и она покинула комнату. Тогда Гарри осторожно, чтобы не потревожить причёску, стянул с себя платье, в котором был днём, и с усилием надел новое. Оно чесалось ещё хуже, и двигаться вообще не представлялось возможным. Пышная юбка, не вошедшая бы в дверной проём ателье мадам Лестрейндж, только казалась удобной – она же такая большая, наивно подумал Гарри. Но под ней было столько всяких накрахмаленных слоёв, что ходить было неудобно. Гарри уже привычным движением потянулся к ноге, потом вспомнил, что теперь ему полагается носить палочку в чехле на поясе, и вытащил её. Пара взмахов и шепотков, и шнурки завязаны – только теперь Гарри едва может дышать. И зачем это всё?!

На бал его сопроводила королева Тереза. Она ненавязчиво постучалась, спросила, готова ли её дочь, на что получила лишь сдавленный писк. Тогда она зашла внутрь и, увидев, что Гарри уже при полном параде, сообщила, что их вообще-то все уже ждут. Гарри, ухватив бумажку со словами, поспешил за ней, как мог быстро перебирая ногами. По дороге королева объяснила, что принц и принцесса должны будут станцевать на этом балу свой первый танец, но перед этим, как и обещалось, они выступят с песней. Гарри, ещё никогда не певший на публику, ещё и на незнакомом языке, страшно волновался.

\- Ваше Высочество, - галантно поклонился Драко, встречавший их чуть не у самой двери. Король Малфой и королева Нарцисса поспешно с улыбкой отвели в сторону королеву Терезу, вовлекая её в разговор. Гарри успел краем глаза заметить, что народу в зале было – не протолкнуться. Чёрт.

\- Ваше Высочество, - в тон ему ответил Гарри, делая глубокий реверанс. – Вы великолепно выглядите.

Драко и правда выглядел сногсшибательно – на нём была чёрная дорогая мантия и изумрудная рубашка. Чёрные брюки в тон мантии подчёркивали стройные ноги, а на изящной талии был тонкий ремень. Драко выглядел вообще очень элегантно, а сегодня… сейчас… в такой одежде… он действительно был принцем.

\- Вы тоже, - Драко сдержанно улыбнулся, а потом наклонился и ехидно добавил: - Да расслабьтесь Вы уже, в самом-то деле, Пэнси. Корсет жмёт?

\- Идите Вы, - отмахнулся Гарри, но от его взгляда не укрылось восхищение в глазах Драко. Неужели ему и правда нравится Пэнси? В груди кольнуло.

\- А знаете, - вдруг выдал Драко, подавая Гарри руку и ведя его к роялю, стоявшему в центре зала. – С растрёпанными волосами Вам гораздо лучше, а то так как-то слишком официально всё. Не находите? И какая вообще кому разница, как выглядит моя будущая невеста, если она уже и так точно моя будущая невеста. Ходите спокойно, в чём хотите, - Драко прыснул. – И пусть только попробуют заикнуться по этому поводу.

Драко сел за рояль, оправляя сзади мантию. Гарри встал рядом и развернул текст, на что Драко только гаденько ухмыльнулся.

\- Итак, прежде чем наша прекрасная пара откроет вечер, - начала королева Тереза. – Я бы хотела Вам всем представить их официально. Его Высочество принц Драко Малфой и его родители, её Величество королева Нарцисса и его Величество король Люциус Малфой, - раздались аплодисменты. Краем глаза Гарри уловил, как кланяются родители Драко, а сам он неохотно склоняет голову. – И его почти невеста, моя дочь её Величество принцесса Пэнси Паркинсон. – Гарри неловко сделал книксен, как учила Гермиона. Если перед Драко уже особого смысла он не видел стараться, то тут надо обязательно. – Итак, а вот этот человек, пожалуй, подал мне такую идею уже давно, - неожиданно продолжила королева. – Мой ближайший советник, сэр Томас Марволо Реддл.

От толпы отделился высокий темноволосый мужчина и подошёл к роялю. Драко пытался как-то нацепить маску благоговения, но Гарри было ясно видно, что ему неприятен этот человек. Да и Гарри чувствовал это – от Реддла невыносимо несло чем-то тёмным. Пугающим. На миг Гарри показалось, что в зале стало чуть темнее.

\- Ваши Высочества, - Реддл вежливо поклонился. – Как приятно видеть дорогую принцессу в добром здравии, - и что-то такое мелькнуло в его голосе… Гарри никак не мог взять в толк, что его смутило в таких, казалось бы, обычных словах. – И Вас я, разумеется, тоже очень рад видеть, принц Малфой, - Драко, уже не особо скрываясь, криво улыбнулся, давая Реддлу понять, что не хочет говорить с ним. Но тут Гарри почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд и понял, что это смотрит король Малфой. И Драко тут же выпрямился и сдержанно улыбнулся этому пренеприятному типу…

\- А теперь, я думаю, можно открывать вечер, - хлопнула в ладоши королева. – Начинайте, когда будете готовы.

Реддл поклонился и отошёл, а Гарри уставился в пергамент. Драко пихнул его в бок, так, чтобы никто не заметил, и шепнул:

\- На счёт четыре.

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

\- _La nuit tombe et nous sommes là toutes les deux_ , - достаточно уверенно начал Гарри петь знакомую мелодию. Только вот Драко на рояле играл совсем не так… Он играл не тихую и спокойную мелодию, а какой-то настоящий кошмар! Ну ладно, подумал Гарри и набрал воздуха в грудь, понимая, что их слушают все. - _Les lucioles brillent de milles éclats…_

Драко начал ударять по низким нотам, и это больно резануло по уху.

\- _Reste près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux_ , - продолжал Гарри, уже немного путаясь в нотах. Как Драко посмел так изуродовать любимую песню Гермионы?! Он ему её доверил, а он… Драко… Как он мог?! - _Juste là dans mes bras..._ Так, нет, я так больше не могу, - не выдержал Гарри и топнул ногой. Драко, ошарашенный, перестал играть в ту же секунду.

\- Что такое? – спросил он, нахмурившись. Ему явно не хотелось скандала посреди зала, полного гостей. Ага, как же!.. А песню, значит, можно портить!

\- Я не для того спела Вам эту песню! – прошипел Гарри. – Она личная для меня, она связана с воспоминаниями! А Вы взяли и… и сделали из неё непонятно что!

\- Это Вы странная! – не хуже змеи шипел Драко в ответ. – Понятно, что под аккомпанемент песня звучит совсем по-другому, чем а капелла! Вы что, не пели никогда под рояль?!

\- Но можно же было не так бравурно всё это сделать! – продолжал стоять на своём Гарри. – Что это вообще такое?! Да я… я…

\- Я тоже не хотел позориться, знаете ли! Это не песня для бала! Отец…

\- Ах, так вот в чём дело! – окончательно вышел из себя Гарри. – Отец! Ну, тогда я здесь ничего не могу поделать! Я не буду танцевать первый танец сегодня, - громко заявил Гарри, и по залу пронёсся неодобрительный гул. – Не в настроении. – На глаза наворачивались слёзы. Драко просто взял и надругался над мамой Гермионы и мамой Гарри заодно. Ему ведь тоже иногда хотелось, чтобы мама вернулась и спела ему эту песню… Как надо! А не на непонятном языке и под ужасную мелодию!

Гарри резко развернулся и ушёл. В замке он оставаться не мог, но был не настолько идиотом, чтобы уходить совсем. Поэтому он вышел в сад, на ходу срывая с идиотского платья мантию и разрывая половину юбок точно. Откинув туфли куда-то в кусты, Гарри с ногами забрался на лавочку перед фонтаном и, разложив вокруг себя изодранное платье, уставился на небо, зло шипя. Даже любимая песня сейчас бы не помогла – слишком больно было бы её петь. На глаза навернулись непрошеные слёзы, и Гарри смахнул их грязным отчего-то рукавом. Он смотрел на закат и пытался не плакать.

***

Уже много позже, когда солнце зашло и показались звёзды, кто-то тихо подошёл сзади.

Гарри даже не обернулся. Ему было неинтересно, кто это.

\- _День угас_ , - начал тихий, знакомый голос. Драко?! Гарри уже хотел прогнать его, но что-то его остановило. – _Но лёгкий бриз так нежен…_ \- пауза. Довольно длинная. Гарри всё так же не двигался. Сзади зашуршали чем-то. – _Светлячки – как искры в небесах…_ \- Нет, что-то всё же было в этом голосе. И Гарри не выдержал… Сердце не выдержало.

\- _Я с тобой, и сон твой безмятежен…_ \- последнюю строчку Драко подхватил, спев вместе с ним. – _На моих руках, в мечтах…_

Повисло молчание, но уже не такое неловкое.

\- Извиниться пришёл? – хмыкнул Гарри. Почему-то от злости и обиды на Драко не осталось и следа. Он даже как-то не заметил, что перешёл на ты.

\- И не надейся, Пэнси, - фыркнул Драко, тоже, похоже, наплевав на все правила этикета. – Я… я не знал про воспоминания.

\- Эту песню пел дорогой мне человек, - осторожно начал Гарри. – Так получилось, что сейчас мы больше не общаемся.

\- Любимый человек? – Гарри показалось, или это в голосе Драко горечь?

\- Нет, что ты, - Гарри улыбнулся. – Моя подруга. Хотя нет – больше. Сестра.

\- Почему не общаетесь? – тихо спросил Драко. Он обошёл лавочку и сел рядом с Гарри, достаточно далеко, чтобы совсем уж не переходить границы дозволенного, но достаточно близко, чтобы Гарри слышал стук его сердца.

\- Это… неважно, - придумал ответ Гарри. – И… и мне эта песня дорога как напоминание о ней. Её научила этой песне её мама.

\- Понятно, - Драко выразительно посмотрел на Гарри. В его глазах явственно читался вопрос: «Она умерла?»

Гарри кивнул.

Драко только придвинулся чуть ближе.

\- Ты порвала платье, - шепнул он.

\- Всё равно, - так же шёпотом ответил Гарри. Близость Драко сводила с ума, и, умом понимая, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, Гарри всё равно шёл на поводу у чувств. Голова кружилась, хотелось просто упасть в руки Драко и никогда оттуда не вылезать. Откуда в нём такие розовые девичьи мечты, Гарри не знал и знать не хотел.

\- Споёшь мне и вторую часть тоже? – осторожно спросил Драко. Гарри, заворожённый моментом, даже кивнуть не смог. Слова сами полились.

\- _Волшебство, когда со мной ты рядом_ , - тихо запел он. – _Мне светло, когда густеет мрак…_ \- Во взгляде Драко промелькнуло что-то, что Гарри уже не надеялся там увидеть после сцены, которую сегодня устроил. – _Ты уснёшь под шелест звездопада на моих руках, в мечтах…_

\- Какая красивая песня, - так же тихо заметил Драко. – Отец просто… не счёл мелодию подходящей. Я хотел произвести на него впечатление.

\- Я знаю, - Гарри выдохнул. – Прости за сцену. И за то, что мы так и не станцевали наш первый танец.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - фыркнул Драко. – Хотя… давай, поднимайся.

Гарри послушно встал и тут же был схвачен за руку. Рука Драко обвилась вокруг его талии, свободную руку Гарри положил Драко на плечо. Это, вероятно, значило, что между ними опять всё хорошо?..

Босые ноги щекотала трава, Гарри неумело двигался в такт неслышной музыке, практически топчась на одном месте с Драко. Тот даже не пытался сделать из их танца что-то нормальное, однако, умело ведя и даже не двигаясь с места. Так они танцевали очень долго, пока Гарри просто, осмелев вконец, не положил голову Драко на плечо. Тот, как-то совсем по-кошачьи фыркнув и пробурчав что-то невразумительное, обхватил Гарри руками. Гарри же обнял его в ответ, и они замерли. Просто стояли под ночным небом, улыбаясь и обнимаясь. И этого было достаточно обоим.

***

Пэнси, теперь уже Гарри, придирчиво разглядывала себя в зеркале. Растрёпанные волосы, огромные круглые очки, мешковатая рваная одежда, немного подкорректированное лицо, чтобы казалось более мужским… Ей претило, разумеется, так выглядеть – она же привыкла всегда быть безупречной. Но так было нужно. Грейнджер взмахнула палочкой, и Пэнси почувствовала жуткое жжение в горле. Начав откашливаться, она чуть не подпрыгнула от ужаса – достаточно низкий мужской голос испугал её. А, ну да, не будет же она молчать всё время. Пэнси очень надеялась, что Грейнджер очень быстро придумает, как их поменять, потому что ей не особенно хотелось идти и работать. Хотя… во-первых, это же мадам Лестрейндж, крайне приятная женщина, а во-вторых – Поттер. Поттеру же вроде как понравился Малфой? А вот Пэнси вообще не хотелось с ним знакомиться, так что пусть там Поттер с ним пока пообщается. Тем более, кажется, Малфою тоже Поттер нравится. Пусть проведёт с ним побольше времени, что ли. А то узнает ещё, что его обожаемая принцесса совсем не такая на самом деле…

\- Грейнджер, слушай… - начала Пэнси.

\- А? – Грейнджер как будто во что-то была погружена, она ответила рассеянно и даже немного небрежно.

\- Что мне делать-то? Что делает обычно Поттер? Как он себя ведёт?

\- Ох, точно, - Грейнджер хлопнула себя по лбу. – В общем, так. Гарри работает у мадам Лестрейндж, как ты знаешь, он шьёт платья. Без магии. В данный момент он делает твоё свадебное платье, там примерно половину осталось доделать. У Гарри бы это заняло около недели, у тебя побольше, хотя не думаю, что ты так задержишься, - Грейнджер почему-то вздохнула. – Гарри, он… он не любит шить, на самом деле. Он занимается этим весь день, но все прекрасно видят, что делает он это из-под палки, образно выражаясь. У Гарри… работала здесь мать. Он из очень бедной семьи, отец и мать умерли, но до этого очень сильно задолжали мадам Лестрейндж за воспитание Гарри. Вот он и… отдаёт долг.

\- Как много он уже отдал? – резко перебила Пэнси.

\- Тут дело не в деньгах, - Грейнджер грустно усмехнулась. – Мадам Лестрейндж нравится держать его здесь, потому что в своё время от неё ушла Лили, мать Гарри. Так что думаю, что ему ещё долго здесь работать. Пока кто-нибудь из них не умрёт.

Пэнси эта мадам Лестрейндж начала нравиться всё меньше и меньше.

\- Так, ладно. А вести мне себя как?

\- Меня зовут Гермиона, - сообщила Грейнджер. – Не Грейнджер. С этого момента для тебя я Гермиона. Рона тоже по имени зови. Вы с ним – друзья детства. Ты нравишься его сестре Джинни, наверняка Гарри тебе об этом говорил.

\- Да, я помню, - кивнула Пэнси. – А Га… я же к ней ничего не испытываю? – Гр… Гермиона покачала головой. – Ага. Рон, Гермиона… что ещё?

\- Ты любишь петь, но стесняешься, - вспомнила Грейн… Гермиона. – А ещё ты всецело погружаешься в музыку. А в работу нет. Отвлекаешься, смотришь по сторонам, слушаешь бессмысленные байки Рона. Просто потому, что тебе скучно. И да – старайся шить всё-таки качественно, пусть медленно. Пожалуйста. Гарри очень долго мучился с этим платьем. И может попасть от мадам Лестрейндж – например, она оставит тебя без завтрака, и в курятник придётся идти самому, а там ничего нет, кроме двух-трёх протухших яиц и сена.

\- Самому? – Пэнси подняла брови.

\- Ты теперь Гарри. Привыкай, - фыркнула Гермиона. – Пойдём. Ах, да. Не зли мадам Лестрейндж, иначе действительно может влететь. Ну, идём?..

***

В мастерской было относительно тихо. Слышно было разве что тихое шипение Уи… Рона. Кажется, он опять получил какой-то странный заказ – Пэнси помнила, как в первый же день увидела это ужасное розовое платье, вокруг которого он увивался, что-то доделывая.

\- Привет, Рон, - Пэнси мило улыбнулась, в душе желая только сбежать отсюда. Потому что воняло чем-то, было душно, жарко и страшно непривычно ходить в штанах. Лишь бы Рон её не раскусил.

\- О, Гарри, - оживился он, поднимая голову. – Ну и где ты был?

А вот это они не придумывали.

\- Гулял, - не задумываясь, выдала Пэнси. Кажется, это сработало.

\- Да, от этой надзирательницы устаёшь, я понимаю. Я-то хоть ночью дома, а ты-то здесь живёшь.

Поттер здесь живёт?! Ах да, в комнате наверху… Он, кажется, что-то такое говорил.

\- Точно… - вздохнула Пэнси. – Ну что – за работу?

Знала бы Пэнси, как это обернётся, ни за что бы не согласилась притворяться Поттером.

Иголкой она исколола себе все пальцы – было очень сложно держать её только одной рукой, потому что второй надо было держать ткань. Кружева никак не хотели поддаваться и оставаться на месте, руки не то, чтобы тряслись – у принцессы они не трясутся по определению – они просто не слушались. Пэнси впервые чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной. Она в жизни своей никогда и ничего не сделала сама. Готовили, убирали, стирали домовые эльфы, одеваться ей помогала личная домовиха – оказалось, что Пэнси даже завязать корсет не может. Её жутко раздражал Уизли, которому всё давалось махом. Пэнси злилась, скрипела зубами, но лишнего к своей персоне внимания старалась не привлекать. Только по совету Гермионы она иногда заводила с рыжим разговор – теперь она понимала, почему Поттер ненавидит эту работу. Стоп. Это когда же Грейнджер стала Гермионой?

Мадам Лестрейндж зашла только раз за день. Но Пэнси и этого, в общем-то, хватило, чтобы понять – мадам Лестрейндж, которую знает она, и настоящая мадам Лестрейндж – совсем не одно и то же. Как только эта фурия – по-другому и не скажешь – залетела в салон, Уизли сразу скукожился и сгорбился над платьем и постарался сделать вид, что его здесь нет. Пэнси же, не знавшая, чего ожидать от хозяйки ателье, спокойно сидела и пыталась дальше шить. Ох, как же на неё наорали… Ну, орала-то эта ненормальная на Поттера, а выслушивать пришлось Пэнси… Каких только гадостей она не услышала – и про кривые руки, и про несостоявшуюся швею-мамочку, и про медлительность, и даже про долг! Вообще, у Пэнси уже давненько была мысль, что мадам Лестрейндж держит своих работников в условиях тюрьмы – с тех пор, как Поттер назвал её салон работным домом – но она до этого момента совершенно не представляла, что это на самом деле значит.

Теперь она знала.

И как бы это ни было странно и противно, ей было жалко Поттера, у которого, в отличие от Уизли, ничего не было, кроме пары друзей и комнатушки на втором этаже ателье.

И Пэнси уж точно не собиралась оставлять это просто так. Не будь она Паркинсон.

***

Гарри спускался на обед в весьма приподнятом настроении. Вчера они до самого рассвета танцевали с Драко – ну, ещё, правда, разговаривали, много. Чёрт, это было так прекрасно. Гарри даже на всю ночь удалось забыть, что он, вообще-то, к королевским семьям никакого отношения не имеет. Потом он завалился в комнату и лёг спать, а проснулся только недавно. Гарри любезно согласился принять ванну, заботливо предложенную Вивьен, а потом оделся в красивое и лёгкое синее платье с чёрными оборками. Растрепав зачем-то уже ставшее привычным каре, Гарри шёл вниз по лестнице, улыбаясь. Из головы всё никак не выходило утончённое лицо Драко.

\- Ах, Ваше Высочество! – раздался сбоку знакомый низкий голос. Гарри обернулся, и перед ним предстало достаточно красивое, но крайне неприятное лицо Томаса Реддла.

\- Сэр Томас Реддл, - Гарри изобразил почтение, делая реверанс. – Чем обязана?

\- Ох, для Вас просто Том, - лицо Реддла перекосила ухмылка. – Понимаете ли, вчера, отказав принцу Малфою в первом танце, Вы пошатнули уверенность короля Малфоя и Вашей матери в том, что свадьба состоится, - это Гарри показалось, или в голосе сквозила какая-то тёмная надежда? – Вам не стоило бы заставлять их ждать…

\- Том, - Гарри внутренне скривился. – Мы просто поссорились, это бывает со всеми. Свадьба в силе, - он вздохнул. – Позвольте, я пройду на обед.

\- Позвольте мне сопроводить Вас, - Реддл подхватил Гарри под руку и повёл в зал, так что надежды отвязаться от этого типа не осталось совсем. – Ваше Высочество, что это у Вас? – на лице больше не осталось благодушия. Была только холодная решимость с оттенком злорадства. Теперь Гарри окончательно удостоверился, что это всё напускное. Он даже мог предположить, что Реддл хотя бы косвенно замешан в пропаже Пэнси.

\- Где? – Гарри поднял брови. Он не заметил в своей внешности ничего особенного, когда мельком смотрелся в зеркало – ладно, крутился перед ним полчаса. Ну, а вдруг в зале с ним будет обедать Драко… ах, о чём это они?

\- У Вас на лбу, - Реддл бесцеремонно отмёл чёлку Гарри в сторону, и они остановились посреди коридора, ведущего в обеденный зал. Гарри поднял взгляд, как будто мог увидеть свой лоб, и тут Реддл быстро наколдовал ему зеркало. Гарри ахнул.

У Гарри вообще всегда была лохматая голова, так что даже с неудавшимся каре лоб был почти весь закрыт. У мадам Лестрейндж в зеркало себя разглядывать времени особо не было, да и здесь… не до того было. Главное для Гарри было залезть в очередное платье с тысячей юбок. А тут он обратил всё внимание на лоб и…

Шрам.

У него на лбу был шрам в виде молнии.

Он был едва заметным, розовым, совсем не красным. Но его было достаточно хорошо видно. Стоп, а Пэнси с её короткой стрижкой разве лоб не открывала? Открывала же. Гарри не помнил у неё никакого шрама… О господи, что, если его из-за какого-то шрама раскроют? Он перепугался и на автомате прикрыл шрам ладонью.

\- Сэр, что здесь происходит? – Драко! Гарри испытал огромное облегчение. Драко пришёл его спасать! – Почему Вы смущаете мою невесту? – Фраза, казалось бы, совсем обычная, но вот тон ледяной. Гарри и не подозревал, что Драко может так разговаривать…

\- Ваше Высочество, - Реддл отступил от Гарри и поклонился Драко. – Вы знаете, у меня есть неотложное дело… - судя по тону, тот тоже такого не ожидал. Поэтому Гарри просто стоял и смотрел, как Реддл гордо, но достаточно поспешно ретируется, совершенно забыв убрать руку со лба.

Как только они остались в коридоре одни, Драко тут же сменил выражение лица на гораздо более мягкое и подошёл к Гарри совсем близко.

\- С тобой всё нормально? – тихо поинтересовался он.

\- Да, - прошептал Гарри еле слышно. От близости Драко подкашивались коленки, и хотелось просто упасть ему в руки. Вот на этом самом месте.

\- Точно? – Драко недоверчиво на него посмотрел. – Пэнси, не ври мне. Я же видел, как он на тебя смотрел… с таким злорадством. И зачем ты руку на лице держишь? – Гарри слабо что-то мявкнул, когда Драко попытался убрать кисть. – Он ударил тебя? Покажи.

Уже не особо сопротивляясь, Гарри позволил Драко опустить его ладонь и посмотреть на новоявленный шрам.

\- Молния… шрам в виде молнии… интересно, - протянул Драко, осторожно касаясь лба Гарри пальцами. – Где же я его видел… Давно он у тебя?

\- Ну… наверное, да, - Гарри поднял на него взгляд. – Давно.

\- Выглядит очень знакомо, - Драко вдруг улыбнулся. – Это придаёт тебе шарма. Носи так.

\- Я не… не хочу, - решился Гарри. – Не могу. Он, ну… личное, - и где весь его словарный запас, куда он девается, когда Драко рядом?

\- Ну, твоему будущему мужу, надеюсь, позволено его видеть? – Драко огляделся, потом резко наклонился и коснулся губами зигзага у Гарри на лбу. Мимолётное касание, а сердце то ли останавливается, то ли начинает биться ещё сильнее. – Не хочешь поесть со мной? Тебя не было на завтраке.

Гарри послушно схватился за предложенный локоть и последовал в зал. Он растрепал себе волосы, чем заработал ехидный смешок от Драко, закрывая себе шрам. Это началось ещё вчера, ещё когда Драко пел ему в качестве извинения песню… Между ними искрило, искрило до невозможности, и Гарри боялся того дня, когда они с Пэнси поменяются обратно. Они могут быть похожи, как брат и сестра, но характеры у них совершенно разные. Драко не сможет не заметить, что его невеста стала какой-то другой. Что дальше? Гарри не знал. И думать он об этом не хотел, потому что пока рядом с ним шёл Драко, держащий его под руку и что-то рассказывающий. Драко, который мог быть ледяным принцем в один момент и заботливым юношей в следующий. Драко, который так забавно хмурился, когда чего-то не понимал, и который мягко улыбался только ему, Гарри. Драко, который спел ему песню, раскритикованную его отцом, только потому, что не знал, как ещё попросить прощения. Драко, в которого он, кажется, влюбился.

***

\- Драко, слушай, - начал Гарри, уплетая свой завтрак.

\- Мм? – лениво отозвался тот, беря вилкой кусочек лосося с тарелки.

\- Я тут подумала… - Гарри запнулся, чуть снова не начав говорить о себе в мужском роде. – В общем… что ты думаешь о сэре Томасе?

\- Пренеприятный тип, - флегматично бросил Драко. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Просто твой отец, - Гарри прикусил губу и отложил в сторону приборы. – Он был недоволен твоим отношением к нему. Тогда на балу, помнишь? Мне показалось, что они могут быть знакомы.

\- Очень вряд ли, - Драко фыркнул, тоже оставляя вилку с недоеденным лососем в покое. – Просто отец говорит, что я должен быть вежлив со всеми, вот и всё. Я его слишком уважаю, чтобы пойти наперекор.

Гарри как током прошибло.

\- И свадьба тоже… из вежливости? – спросил он, стараясь ничем не выдать своё волнение.

\- Тебе всё нужно разжевать? – Драко вздохнул и проехался по лавочке, оказываясь рядом с Гарри и приобнимая его за плечи. – Сначала я, конечно, не хотел жениться на девушке, которую не знаю. Но потом мы начали общаться, и я понял, что мне приятно с тобой быть. Ты красивая, умная, немного странная, много знаешь и умеешь.

\- То есть это значит… - Гарри с надеждой посмотрел в несколько насмешливые серые глаза напротив.

\- Господи, Пэнси, ну в конце концов, - Драко картинно приложил свободную руку ко лбу. – Да, да, если тебе так надо это услышать, да, ты мне нравишься. Очень.

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, - быстро выпалил Гарри, пока не передумал.

\- Я заметил, - хитро усмехнулся Драко. – Тут оракулом быть не надо, знаешь ли.

Они просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга. Гарри был в растерянности, он совсем не знал, что делать. Вообще, после признания принято поцеловаться, и уж если быть честным, Гарри хотелось этого. Проблема была только в том, что целовался он только раз в жизни, и то не по своему желанию – когда ему было лет тринадцать, его поцеловала сестра Рона Джинни. Она тогда жутко стеснялась и поэтому просто стояла, прижавшись своими губами к его, пока Гарри не опомнился и мягко не отстранил её. Джинни ему нравилась только как подруга, но уж никак не как девушка.

А как принято в высшем свете? Гарри примерно помнил, что ему рассказывала Гермиона и как она его успокаивала, говоря, что до свадьбы ничего такого не будет. Судя по тому, как Драко вёл себя с Гарри при других и как наедине, было вполне возможно, что он неплохо так отхватит за неподобающее обращение с принцессой, если кто-нибудь их увидит. Гарри вдруг неожиданно сам для себя понял, что не прочь поцеловать Драко вот прямо здесь и сейчас. И хотя ему было вроде как положено вести, Гарри, наоборот, хотелось быть ведомым. Пока он не успел об этом пожалеть, Гарри взял Драко за руку и посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот молчал.

А потом он обхватил рукой подбородок Гарри и наклонился вперёд.

\- Ты же знаешь, что нам нельзя целоваться до свадьбы? – прошептал он почти в губы Гарри, другой рукой продолжая обнимать его за шею. – Мм?

\- Знаю, - голос дрожал, но совсем чуть-чуть. – Я ещё никогда не целовалась нормально, - зачем-то поделился Гарри. – Только раз, лет в тринадцать, и… он… мне не нравился.

\- Ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь целовался с кем-то нормально? – выделил последнее слово Драко. – Как будто было, с кем. Пэнси, - выдохнул он, опять приближаясь к губам. – Как же тебе не подходит это имя…

\- Что… - Гарри хотел спросить, с чего это Драко такое взял, но его уже заткнули поцелуем.

Это было… совсем не так, как было с Джинни. Тогда Гарри был, во-первых, ещё наполовину ребёнком, а во-вторых, Джинни ему не нравилась. А сейчас… всё было по-другому. Драко целовал осторожно, сам, наверное, не совсем понимая, что надо делать, но даже неосознанно вёл. А Гарри оставалось только позорно сдаться, хотя бой он не особенно и вёл. Он просто позволил себя целовать, обнимать, держать за руку… Тёплый язык скользнул по нижней губе, и Гарри приоткрыл рот, тихо выдыхая и наконец решаясь ответить на поцелуй.

Кто знает, может, Гарри в первый и последний раз целует Драко Малфоя.

***

В ателье мадам Лестрейндж царил настоящий кавардак.

С самого вечера прошлого дня в мастерской буквально поселилась Гермиона Грейнджер. Пэнси была не против, сама не зная, почему, и радостно с ней то переговаривалась, то переругивалась, то рассказывала шутки. Ночью она осталась спать где-то в глубине мастерской и, чёрт, как же Пэнси была рада. Она не знала, что с ней такое происходит ещё с того момента, когда она впервые встретила Поттера и его компанию. Гермиона поселилась в её мозгу и никак не хотела покидать облюбованное там место. Сейчас её не было – кажется, убежала то ли петь, то ли покупать на вырученные гроши еду.

\- Гарри, послушай, - начал вдруг Рон Уизли с набитым чем-то ртом. Пэнси подняла голову – и поняла, что это рыжеволосое чучело зажало между зубами иголку.

\- Вынь иголку изо рта, порежешься, - с сарказмом в голосе посоветовала девушка. Рон только что-то пробурчал в ответ. – Ну так что ты хотел? – немного зло спросила она.

\- Тебе что, Гермиона нравится? – выпалил Уизли. Пэнси потеряла дар речи, кажется, впервые за всю жизнь.

\- Ты с чего это взял? – она подняла брови, пытаясь взять себя в руки. А ведь она знала, знала, что значат все эти мысли, стучащее сердце и бесконечные шуточки. В глубине души она давно это знала. И что ей теперь с этим делать?!

\- Гарри, ну я же не слепой, - Уизли всё-таки вынул иглу изо рта и продолжил уже нормально. – Я же вижу, как ты на неё смотришь. Такого никогда раньше не было! Ты даже мне столько внимания не уделял никогда. Никому!

\- А ты ревнуешь? – съязвила Пэнси.

\- Боже упаси, - простонал Уизли. – Ты мне вообще не нужен, я как-то не по мальчикам, знаешь ли. А Гермиона что? Она моя подруга детства, если что, как и твоя, я её в качестве девушки вообще не вижу. И, кстати, удивляюсь, как ты умудрился в неё втрескаться, если ты Джинни когда-то так же отшил. «Она подруга детства, Рон, она мне не может нравиться», - процитировал Уизли немного писклявым голосом. – И что ж ты делать с этим будешь?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответила Пэнси. – Не представляю. Вообще.

\- Чувак, - Уизли хлопнул Пэнси по плечу, отчего та немного дёрнулась. – Я тебе так скажу – Гермиона, может, и юлит, но по-моему, ты ей тоже нравишься. Иначе она бы не торчала тут уже второй день подряд. Извини, конечно, но тебе что, любовь так застлала глаза, что ты теперь ничего не замечаешь? Гарри, ну, сам-то подумай…

\- И что мне теперь? – довольно резко оборвала его Пэнси. – Может, мне ей в вечной любви поклясться? Сам же только что сказал, что не слепой. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что у нас с ней ничего не выйдет?!

\- Что я могу тебе сказать, брат, - Уизли картинно вздохнул. – Коль хочешь потерять свой шанс, я тут ничего сделать не смогу. Но ты не забывай – я же всё вижу.

На этом их разговор закончился. Уизли вернулся к шитью, снова возвращая иголку в рот и пытаясь приколоть непослушное кружево к подолу. Пэнси тоже продолжила мастерить своё же свадебное платье, замечая, что шитьё стало даваться ей куда лучше, чем вчера. Ей даже понравилось работать руками, и девушка с каким-то праведным ужасом поняла, что именно ручной работы ей всегда не хватало во дворце. Все эти шуточки, разговоры с Гермионой и даже рыжим Уизли, иголка и нитка в руках – всё это приносило чувство спокойствия и умиротворения. Пэнси вдруг поняла, что не прочь бы ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть тут побыть.

\- Мальчики, я вернулась! – прокричала радостная Гермиона из дверного проёма.

\- Давно не виделись, - ухмыльнулась Пэнси.

\- Гарри, Гермиона, я тут… мне нужно кружево, - нашёлся Уизли. – Действуй, брат, - шепнул он, проходя мимо Пэнси и исчезая на втором этаже.

\- Чего это он? – Гермиона проследила взглядом за ним и уставилась на Пэнси. – Вы поссорились? – её глаза подозрительно сощурились.

\- Скорее, не согласились, - Пэнси пожала плечами. – Твой друг, похоже, не понимает слово «нельзя».

\- В смысле? – Гермиона нахмурилась. – Ты о чём сейчас?

И Пэнси вдруг решилась. Она чётко понимала, что другого шанса, в общем-то, может и не представиться.

\- О любви, - ровно сказала она.

Гермиона так и осталась стоять с раскрытым ртом.

\- Слушай сюда, - Пэнси резко выдохнула и подошла к девушке, чуть не хватая её за шкирку. – Я, конечно, не в восторге от всего этого, сама понимаешь. Мы обе знаем, что это всё, - Пэнси окинула взглядом мастерскую. – Ненадолго. Я чистокровная принцесса, аристократка, мне положено выйти замуж за Малфоя или какого-нибудь другого чистокровного принца. Да и сама я как-то свысока всегда смотрела на грязнокровок, - она сжала губы. – Но я готова на это всё закрыть глаза, если ты, чёрт возьми, меня сейчас же поцелуешь.

Гермиона под конец речи стояла, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Пэнси вдруг отшатнулась – а что, если Уизли ошибся, и она ничего не испытывает по отношению к ней? Но сомнения быстро развеялись, когда Гермиона со взглядом, полным решимости, схватила Пэнси за ворот рубашки и притянула к себе, утягивая в долгий и приятный поцелуй.

Дверь вдруг хлопнула.

\- Рон, - простонала Пэнси. – Ты не мог бы зайти попозже? – она обхватила шею Гермионы руками, притягивая поближе к себе, и вдруг подняла взгляд на дверь. Там стоял совсем не Уизли, похоже, ещё не вернувшийся со второго этажа.

Там стоял Томас Марволо Реддл.

\- Здравствуйте, - Пэнси кое-как вспомнила, что Поттер Реддла знать никак не может. – Кто Вы? Хотите выбрать платье для своей спутницы? – она попыталась изобразить вежливость, но слова шли плохо. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ей, что этому человеку лучше не доверять.

\- Ваше Высочество, - Реддл поклонился. Пэнси похолодела и отпрянула от Гермионы, застывшей, как камень.

\- Что…

\- Видите ли, - гадко ухмыльнулся Реддл. – Я знаю, что во дворце не Вы, уже несколько дней. Но до этого момента я не знал, кто Вас заменяет. Что же, это юноша, какая прелесть, - скривился он. – Какая незадача! Принц, узнав, что полюбил полукровку, да ещё и нищего, будет просто в ярости!

\- Вам-то это зачем? – Пэнси пыталась сохранять хладнокровие. Она понимала, что сейчас драться будет бессмысленно, к тому же, у неё всё ещё не было палочки. Да и ей вообще было на руку, что Реддл злорадствует – может, удастся узнать, что он там замышляет, пока он не контролирует, что говорит.

\- О, всё просто, моя дорогая принцесса, - тот всё ещё ухмылялся. Пэнси поразилась, как у него ещё не перекосило лицо. – Понимаете, если свадьба сорвётся, то денег взять будет больше неоткуда. А запасы золота из шахты достаточно обширны, - Реддл стрельнул глазами в сторону Гермионы. – И я их предложу королеве. Ей придётся согласиться выйти за меня, чтобы сохранить королевство. А нет, так… так я убью её и всё равно займу престол.

\- Ты не посмеешь! – выкрикнула Гермиона.

\- А тебе слова вообще никто не давал, - скривился Реддл. – Вонючая грязнокровка. _Finite Incantatem_! – произнёс он, направляя палочку на Пэнси. Та в шоке уставилась на него, понимая, что он сейчас видит – вновь отросшие до привычного каре волосы, исчезнувшие очки, чисто женское лицо. Теперь Пэнси вновь похожа на себя. Очки, оказывается, уже держал Реддл – они были магическими и подстраивались под зрение каждого. Теперь ничего ему не мешало разоблачить Поттера. Пэнси ощутила укол где-то в груди.

Реддл вдруг резко аппарировал наружу, и Пэнси не успела и шага сделать, как он начал шептать что-то. Девушка прислушалась и с ужасом поняла, что это заклинания сокрытия. Они с Гермионой не смогут ни выйти физически, ни аппарировать из этого дома, пока Реддл не снимет заклинание.

\- Ох, чёрт, - простонала Гермиона, оседая на пол. – Это всё я виновата. Теперь он запрёт Гарри в темнице, а то и хуже…

\- Гермиона, не говори так. Ты же умная. Может, ты знаешь способ отсюда выйти?

\- Такого заклинания не существует, - грустно отозвалась та. – Мне очень жаль.

Пэнси села рядом с ней и обняла её. Девушки так и остались сидеть на полу, крепко держась друг за друга. Всё остальное вдруг резко стало неважно.

***

\- Ваши Величества король и королева Малфой, - Гарри сделал уже ставший привычным реверанс. – Как приятно снова Вас видеть.

\- Ох, мы тоже очень рады, Пэнси, проходите, проходите, - король и королева Малфой позвали Гарри и Драко в тронный зал после их трапезы. У них, кажется, были важные новости. – Знаете, - продолжила королева Нарцисса. – Мы не могли не заметить, как сильно вы сблизились с Драко.

Гарри покраснел.

\- О, в любви нет ничего постыдного, - улыбнулась она одобряюще. – Мы даже рады. Я просто хотела спросить, может, вы не хотите сыграть свадьбу пораньше?

Драко посмотрел сначала на мать, потом на Гарри. Потом он улыбнулся и подошёл к Гарри, беря того за руку.

\- Как ты? – тихо спросил он. – Пэнси?

\- Я… - Гарри опустил голову. – Я думаю…

\- Пэнси, я… - Драко вдруг опустился на одно колено, чем вогнал и так донельзя смущённого Гарри в краску. – Ты выйдешь за меня? – он достал из кармана пиджака кольцо. «Неужели знал?» - пронеслось в мыслях у Гарри.

Хотя Гарри и понимал, что ничего хорошего из этого выйти не может, чувства оказались быстрее разума. Прежде чем подумать, он уже тянул руку к Драко, а тот был как раз готов надеть на палец заветное кольцо…

\- Остановитесь! – раздался вдруг громогласный голос Реддла в дверях. Все в комнате резко повернули головы в его сторону. Реддл был со… стражниками?..

\- Что происходит? – голос Драко вновь похолодел. Он смотрел на Реддла абсолютно ледяным взглядом, видимо, припоминая утренний инцидент.

\- Это не принцесса Пэнси Паркинсон! – торжествующе объявил он.

\- Что Вы себе позволяете?! – вскричала королева Тереза, а у Гарри всё внутри сжалось. Если он сейчас произнесёт заветные два слова… всё насмарку. Всё. – Вы думаете, я не узнаю собственную дочь?!

\- _Finite Incantatem_! – вскричал Реддл, и Гарри зажмурился. Он знал, что сейчас будет, слишком хорошо знал. Сейчас спадут чары с его волос, с его голоса, корректировка лица… А ещё эти треклятые линзы. Гарри осторожно открыл глаза, и две бесполезные теперь стекляшки выскользнули из глаз. Реддл, словно делал одолжение, кинул Гарри очки, и тот их еле поймал, нацепляя на нос и не решаясь поднять взгляд на подорвавшегося с пола Драко.

\- Что здесь происходит? – как будто резал воздух, спросил король Малфой. Гарри снова зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь не зарыдать. Всё теперь, кончилась его сказка… - Почему я вместо принцессы вижу какого-то молодого человека?

Гарри вздохнул. Он, наконец, осмелился посмотреть на Драко. Тот стоял, не двигаясь, и как будто что-то осмысливал. У него в глазах хотя бы не светилась ненависть, как у его отца… Может, они его всё-таки не убьют? Гарри так не хотелось умирать…

\- Я… - Гарри почувствовал, как его хватают за руки стражники, и дёрнулся в сторону окаменевшего от непривычно низкого и такого мужского голоса Драко. – Я просто хочу сказать! Я не знаю, где принцесса, - обратился он к королеве Терезе. – Но я знаю, что она жива! И я хотел помочь спасти королевство от голода, сохранив свадьбу!

\- Принцессы нет, - объявил Реддл. Королева сразу же поникла, а потом ненавидящим взглядом уставилась на Гарри. – Она мертва.

\- Как ты смеешь лгать мне?! – выкрикнула королева. – Как ты можешь?! Заявиться во дворец, притворяться моей дочерью!.. Как ты посмел, жалкое отребье!

\- Драко… - Гарри уже с трудом сдерживал рвущиеся наружу слёзы. Драко всё так же не двинул ни одним мускулом. Что же он всё-таки чувствует там, внутри?.. – Драко, я… - Гарри на пробу дёрнул руками ещё раз, и стражники, не ожидая такого, резко его отпустили. Гарри на негнущихся ногах, пока у него ещё было время, подошёл к Драко совсем близко. Тот не сдвинулся с места ни назад, ни навстречу. – Господи, Драко, прости меня, - Гарри сам не понимал, что говорит. – Я честно не знал, что так выйдет. Я хотел, как лучше… Драко… - стражники, кажется, очнулись. Гарри почувствовал, как его бесцеремонно хватают за локти и тащат в сторону выхода. – Я люблю тебя! – прокричал он, понимая, что должен это сказать.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь, наглец?! – вскричал король Малфой. – Как ты смеешь говорить такое моему сыну?!

Драко даже бровью не повёл. Оставалось только гадать, что он чувствует.

Гарри больше не предпринимал никаких попыток что-либо сказать. Он только смотрел на Драко, не двинувшегося с места с начала сцены, и чувствовал, как почти с грохотом разбивается его сердце. Было невыносимо больно, и Гарри опять хотелось расплакаться.

\- Как тебя зовут? – донёсся до него наконец такой любимый голос Драко, когда Гарри был уже в дверях.

\- Гарри, - ответил он, надеясь, что его услышат. – Гарри Поттер.

Это было последнее, что услышали в тронном зале, когда за Гарри захлопнулась дверь.

***

Пэнси, уже давно придя в себя, поняла, что слезами горю не поможешь, и поэтому меряла шагами комнату, пытаясь придумать способ обойти магию. К великому её сожалению, в голову ничего не приходило. Чисто теоретически можно было хотя бы попробовать аппарировать, но у Пэнси не было палочки, Уизли куда-то запропастился, а Гермиона, необученная и крайне подавленная, вряд ли бы смогла даже с палочкой.

\- Гермиона, ну что ты сидишь без дела? – не выдержав гнетущей тишины, почти что рявкнула Пэнси. – Я, что ли, из нас двоих мозг?

\- Я думаю, вообще-то! – раздражённо отозвалась Гермиона. – Не мешай.

\- Ах, думаешь, - Пэнси мгновенно растеряла весь свой гнев. – И что придумала?

\- Пока ничего, - Гермиона вздохнула. – Единственное, что мне приходит в голову, — это попытаться аппарировать, прорвав магию, потому что физически мы точно не пройдём сквозь купол. Но у тебя нет палочки, а я…

\- Не сможешь одна нас двоих вытянуть, - Пэнси кивнула. – Вообще-то, я тоже об этом думаю… Но я вряд ли что-то смогу без палочки.

\- Слушай, Пэнси, - Гермиона вдруг вскочила на ноги и схватила Пэнси чуть ли не за шиворот. – У меня идея. Что, если мы попробуем аппарировать вместе, соединив магию?

\- Гермиона, ты в своём уме? – вздохнула Пэнси, пытаясь вырвать рубашку, и так видавшую виды, из крепкого захвата. – Как можно соединить магию?

\- Ну, не в прямом смысле… - Гермиона замялась. – Я имела в виду попытаться прорвать барьер вместе. Может, он даст слабину.

\- А ты так свято уверена, что у меня получится беспалочковая магия? – Пэнси хмыкнула. – Но я другого выхода тоже не вижу. Была не была, пробуем.

Девушки крепко взялись за руки и зажмурились. Как по команде, они сосредоточились на внешнем мире – Пэнси на тронном зале, Гермиона, наверное, просто на улице. Как и ожидалось, магия держала крепко, не давая переместиться, но Пэнси не сдавалась, упорно ожидая рывка. Она сжала посильнее руку Гермионы, подумала о Поттере, который, быть может, уже на виселице – и почувствовала резкий рывок. Пэнси оторвало от Гермионы и всё-таки дёрнуло куда-то. От счастья, что аппарировать получилось, девушка не успела сосредоточиться и просто выкатилась кубарем прямо кому-то под ноги.

\- Пэнси? – раздался рядом дрожащий голос. Мама?!

\- Мама! – вскричала Пэнси, резко поднимаясь и обхватывая королеву руками, наплевав на всё и всех.

\- Пэнси, дочь моя, я думала, что ты умерла, - причитала мама. – Это же ты, правда? Ну, как я могла принять какого-то самозванца за собственную дочь?!

\- Я, конечно, - фыркнула Пэнси. – С чего ты взяла, что я умерла?

\- Сэр Томас сказал так, - объяснила мама. Пэнси подняла злющий взгляд на Реддла, который как-то стушевался и больше не выглядел злорадно. – Почему он солгал?

\- Он лгал обо всём, мама, - ледяным тоном сообщила Пэнси. – Я не сбежала никуда, меня похитили. Золото из шахты воровал он же, а всё затем, чтобы занять престол. Он даже был готов пойти на убийство, - Пэнси хмыкнула. – Вокруг дома, в котором я была, он поставил барьер, так что я еле выбралась. Поттеру, который был здесь вместо меня, вам всем нужно в ноги кланяться. Он пытался сохранить свадьбу, чтобы королевство не умерло с голоду, - Пэнси зло посмотрела на мать. – А вы его в тюрьму. Или хуже.

\- Сэр Томас, - мама жёстко посмотрела на Реддла. – То, что говорит Пэнси, - правда?

\- Что Вы, Ваше Величество, - ухмыльнулся он. – Я всего лишь озвучил свою версию событий. Это, разумеется, большое счастье, что принцесса жива…

\- Молчать! – рявкнула Пэнси. – Что Вы себе позволяете?! Вы держали меня неизвестно где, заставляли прятаться по улицам, а теперь имеете наглость врать королеве?! А хотите, я докажу, что это были Вы? – Пэнси вдруг злорадно ухмыльнулась. – У меня есть пара свидетелей.

\- Да как Вы смеете! – вскричал Реддл, вскидывая палочку. – Я полноправный король! Столько лет я выслуживался, пытался заслужить доверие – и что вышло?! Дочь королевы отдают совершенно незнакомому человеку! А кто будет править этой страной дальше, когда принцесса уедет? Других наследников нет! Это был идеальный вариант!

\- Что Вы несёте?! – ужаснулась мама. – Немедленно замолчите!

\- Это Вы сейчас замолчите, - Реддл направил палочку на мать и уже был готов произнести заклинание, когда внезапно по тронному залу пронёсся небывалой силы выброс магии, и Реддла попросту отшвырнуло к стене. Пытаясь прийти в себя, он снова встал, но ударная волна вновь сбила его с ног. Поднимала обессиленного Реддла уже стража, параллельно оттаскивая его к двери.

Никто никак не мог понять, как же так получилось и кто явился причиной такого выброса. Мать озиралась по сторонам, ища кого-нибудь с палочкой в руке, неизвестные Пэнси блондин и его, видимо, жена с чёрным пучком волос на затылке и белыми спадающими прядками переглянулись и вдруг одновременно уставились на светловолосого юношу с совершенно бледным и каменным лицом. Путём несложных вычислений Пэнси поняла, что юноша, скорее всего, и есть Малфой, а пара – его родители.

\- Что же, - подал голос отец Малфоя. – Раз так получилось, то я думаю, что стоит всё же сыграть свадьбу. Принцесса наконец-то найдена, мой сын не против.

\- Конечно, - мать улыбнулась. – Разумеется, свадьба состоится.

Пэнси еле подавила в себе разочарованный вздох.

***

Драко сидел на балконе в комнате, выделенной ему в замке, и бездумно разглядывал небо. Солнце недавно село, на улице было прохладно, и Драко подставил лицо лёгкому ветерку. Ему было, над чем поразмыслить.

Естественно, никакой свадьбы он не хотел. Принцессу Пэнси он, как выяснилось, совсем не знал и не хотел узнавать. Сегодняшней сцены оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять – она ему совершенно не подходит. Настоящая Пэнси была холодной, такой, как сам Драко. Ему не хотелось такую. Ему хотелось…

Да кого он обманывает вообще. Гарри Поттера ему хотелось.

За эти несколько дней они сильно сблизились с Гарри. Всё внутри Драко вопило, что это неправильно, что это плохое чувство и что Драко должен обязательно жениться на чистокровной девушке, такой, как Пэнси. Желательно, конечно, на принцессе, но и графиня бы подошла, коль королевской особы бы не нашлось. И Драко бы, не задумываясь, ещё пару недель назад с лёгкостью сделал выбор в пользу Пэнси. Но…

Гарри перевернул в нём всё. Драко понимал, что тот безродный, что тот полукровка – это как минимум. Французского он, конечно, не знал, но старался и пел для него, для Драко. Гарри был тем, кто доверил ему дорогую сердцу его лучшей подруги песню. Гарри был тем, кто вспылил, оскорбившись, и выставил Драко не в лучшем свете перед всем замком, но потом они помирились, танцуя под лунным светом, и это было прекрасно. Гарри был тем, кого он поймал в их первую встречу – Драко хорошо помнил, как наблюдал за тем, как мило он краснеет. Гарри был тем, кто флиртовал с ним во время их конной поездки. Гарри был тем, кого он защитил от поганого Реддла, тем самым пареньком со странным шрамом в виде молнии на лбу. Гарри был первым, кого он поцеловал по-настоящему, кого он действительно хотел поцеловать. Гарри был тем, кто неосознанно доказал ему, что за несколько дней можно, оказывается, прожить целую жизнь.

И Драко совершенно точно влюбился.

Вот только он не знал, что с этими чувствами делать. Можно было, конечно, попробовать забыть его и жить себе дальше, но он ведь не сможет жениться на этой Пэнси, потому что любит другого человека. Да и сама она, похоже, не горит желанием выходить за него… Отец устроит скандал, если Драко ему скажет. Но Драко не мог молчать. Полный слепого почтения, он отказывался видеть, как отец медленно, но верно, рушил его жизнь. Как он не давал проходу, заставляя делать всё по-своему. Драко всегда это замечал, но не смел перечить. А теперь… теперь у него появилась причина перечить. Такая вечно лохматая причина, с несмелой улыбкой на губах и румянцем на щеках. Гарри.

\- Сын, - ровно произнёс Люциус, входя в комнату. Драко неохотно встал с облюбованного места на балконе и зашёл обратно, закрывая дверь и смотря на отца. – Завтра вечером состоится бал в вашу с принцессой честь. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит.

\- Я должен буду сделать ей предложение, - Драко вздохнул. – Но я его уже сделал.

\- Не смей поминать этого самозванца! – повысил голос отец. – Он никто, и тебе он совершенно точно не пара! Ты женишься на чистокровной принцессе, и это даже не обсуждается!

\- Я не могу жениться на Пэнси Паркинсон, - абсолютно спокойно сообщил Драко.

\- Как это не можешь? – прошипел Люциус не хуже змеи.

\- Потому что я люблю другого человека, - бросил Драко и вышел из комнаты. Ему надо было подышать свежим воздухом.

По пути на улицу ему встретилась мама. Нарцисса Малфой всегда была настоящей леди, но она, несмотря ни на что, оставалась его матерью и всегда желала ему только счастья.

\- Драко? – позвала она. – Ты куда?

\- Гулять, - бросил тот. Нарцисса нахмурилась.

\- Ты не думай, что я ничего не вижу, - произнесла она не без улыбки.

\- Ты за него не вступилась. Ни разу, пока его ни за что вытаскивали из зала. Ты могла их остановить! – вскричал Драко.

\- Я бы ничего не смогла сделать, - мягко возразила Нарцисса. – Всё равно он уже освободился. Кажется, выброс магии принадлежал ему.

Драко думал, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. В голове набатом стучала только одна мысль – Гарри не в тюрьме. Гарри на свободе.

\- Драко, - продолжила мать, подходя ближе. – Я бы, конечно, очень хотела красавицу-невестку, чистокровную, здоровую, способную принести мне внуков. Но это я говорю, как королева. Как твоя мать, я на твоей стороне. Я бы не советовала тебе его искать, но просто знай – если вы друг друга любите, он вернётся.

Как же Драко хотелось в это верить.

***

Когда Гарри, помятый, в женском платье – опять порванном – ввалился в дверь мастерской, Рон даже почти не удивился.

\- Ты что это – у Гермионы одолжил? – ехидно поинтересовался он.

\- Не понял… - Гарри плохо вообще понимал, что сейчас происходит. Ему казалось, что мир расплылся – Драко его ненавидит. С него хватит. Больше Гарри ничего не было нужно без него. Он проплакал весь обратный путь от дворца до ателье. Каким-то чудом вырвавшись из крепкой хватки стражников, Гарри что есть силы убежал, по пути отрывая часть юбки, чтобы не путаться в ней. И вот он снова здесь, а Рон выглядит донельзя довольным.

\- Ну, вы с ней, надеюсь, переспали? – совершенно спокойно спросил Рон, а Гарри поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Какого чёрта? – злости, правда, не было. Только какая-то обречённость.

\- Чувак, да ты совсем прибитый, - Рон покачал головой. – Ты ж только сегодня утром мне признался, что влюблён в неё.

И тут до Гарри дошло. Это, наверное, Пэнси в его обличье тут сидела и, видимо, всё-таки созналась в своей симпатии к Гермионе. Гарри бы за них даже порадовался, если бы всё не было совсем плохо.

\- Рон, я… - Гарри вдруг понял – сейчас перед ним его лучший друг. Будет крайне невежливо, если он ему всё не расскажет. – Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать…

Следующие минут пятнадцать Рон так и не смог закрыть рот. А Гарри, забывшись, всё говорил и говорил… Рассказывал, как Гермиона ему поведала о том, что Пэнси пропала, как переодела и обучила его этикету. Потом описал дворец, жизнь королевской семьи, не забыв упомянуть и самом больном – о Драко, чёрт бы его побрал, Малфое. Принце. Принце, Гарри устал уже повторять себе это слово. Потом сказал, что они с Драко сблизились, и даже признался, что они целовались. На этом моменте Рон и вовсе крякнул, но, к огромному счастью Гарри, никак это не прокомментировал. Напоследок Гарри объяснил, что во всём виноват оказался этот самый Реддл, который сейчас неизвестно где.

\- Так, стоп, - Рон нахмурился. – И какого чёрта я, как идиот, один ничего не знал?

\- Не один, - Гарри через силу улыбнулся. – Знали только я, Пэнси и Гермиона. Всё.

\- Нда уж, - Рон почесал в затылке. – И что ж ты теперь делать будешь?

\- А ничего, - резко бросил Гарри. – Буду дальше шить платья, отдам наконец этот чёртов долг и уеду отсюда. И никогда больше сюда ни ногой.

\- Друг, - Рон вдруг встал и подошёл к Гарри. – Ты, может, и не видишь, но эти дни явно тебе пошли на пользу. Ты улыбался, как придурок, от одного только воспоминания о королевской жизни, особенно о том, как ты пел. Ты всё же подумай. Неужели ты хочешь и дальше сидеть в этом закутке и горбатиться на эту мадам Лестрейндж?

\- А ты этого сильно хочешь? – Гарри отвернулся.

\- Ну, а кто ж хочет у такой фурии работать. Но я тут ни при чём, я-то работаю за деньги, которые потом приношу домой. А вот ты здесь живёшь на правах раба, Гарри. Слушай, - Рон закусил губу. – Нам обоим надо подумать. Так что ты сейчас встаёшь и идёшь к себе в комнату. Там ты ложишься спать. Завтра всё обсудим на свежую голову.

Гарри уже хотел возразить, как Рон буквально силком потащил его на второй этаж и запихнул в комнату, для верности хлопнув дверью, но по-настоящему её не запирая. Гарри мог бы уйти, но перспектива поспать манила, как никогда. Ему действительно надо было просто отдохнуть.

Гарри стянул с себя порванное платье и убрал его под кровать, как единственное напоминание о самых счастливых днях в его жизни, тут Рон был, к сожалению, прав. Он облачился в рубашку и штаны, единственный оставшийся комплект в шкафу, и лёг прямо так, заворачиваясь в тоненькую простынку и закрывая глаза. Сон, как ни странно, пришёл быстро.

***

Наутро Гарри действительно проснулся с гораздо более чистой головой, но сердце было, к сожалению, всё так же разбито. Он встал, взлохматил себе волосы, открывая шрам – он так понравился Драко! – и спустился вниз. Там его уже поджидал Рон.

\- На, держи, я тебе кусок хлеба стащил, - подмигнул тот. – Большой!

Гарри, поблагодарив друга и запихав хлеб себе в рот, пошёл искать свадебное платье Пэнси, которое так и висело на нём, теперь ещё и напоминая о том, как он сам должен был его надеть. Уже возвращаясь, Гарри услышал грустный голос Гермионы, доносившийся достаточно отчётливо.

\- Я же не знала, что так выйдет, Рон! – возмущалась она. – Я хотела, как лучше!

\- А получилось, как всегда, - бурчал Рон. – Он же теперь на привидение похож. И ты ничем не лучше.

\- О чём спорите? – Гарри вынул изо рта ещё не прожёванный хлеб и поднял брови. Гермиона внимательно на него уставилась, а потом кинулась на шею, да так, что Гарри от неожиданности аж платье выронил. Вместе с оставшимся куском хлеба.

\- Гарри, боже мой, - всхлипывала девушка. – Я правда не хотела. Скажи мне, что всё будет нормально!

\- Куда оно денется, - Гарри вздохнул. – Отработаю долг, а там посмотрим. Не будет же она держать меня тут вечно. Гермиона, - вдруг стушевался он. – Ты же можешь меня иногда брать с собой петь? Я был бы… очень рад.

Гермиона отцепилась от Гарри и вдруг улыбнулась ему, правда, сквозь слёзы.

\- Я тоже. Мне было бы приятно петь с тобой, - сказала она, а потом добавила уже тише. – Скучаешь?

\- Сильно, - Гарри опустил взгляд и воспользовался моментом, чтобы поднять платье, надеясь, что Гермиона не заметила его грустного взгляда. Хотя от неё что-либо прятать бессмысленно. – А ты?

\- Тоже… сильно, - Гермиона тоже посмотрела куда-то в сторону. Да, им предстояло весёлое время.

Не успели они опомниться, как дверь громко хлопнула. Гарри обратил взгляд туда и обмер. В дверях стояла сама принцесса Пэнси Паркинсон.

\- Пэнси? – шокированно спросила Гермиона, тоже в непонятках смотря на принцессу. – Что ты…

\- Ай, да ну их, - махнула она рукой. – Они там все к свадьбе готовятся, обсуждают планы… Малфой этот. Пыталась с ним поговорить, так он на меня взъелся и с тех пор больше ни на километр не подходит. А нам надо поговорить! – не выдержала Пэнси. – Иначе как мне ему объяснять, что я свадьбе этой тоже не особо рада?!

\- Успокойся, - Гермиона подошла к Пэнси и положила той руку на плечо. Девушка мгновенно сменила гнев на милость и поумерила пыл. – Так что там, говоришь, с Малфоем?

\- Да я откуда знаю, - отмахнулась Пэнси. – Я же говорю, мы вообще не пересекаемся. Повезёт, если я раз за день его увижу. Как его зовут-то хоть? – вздохнув, обратилась она к Гарри.

\- Его зовут Драко, - Гарри упёр взгляд в пол и упорно не хотел его поднимать.

\- Драко, значит. Хм, - Пэнси закусила губу. – Поттер, слушай. А я ведь к тебе пришла.

\- Ко мне? – Гарри не выдержал и посмотрел на Пэнси. Она выглядела решительно и как никогда серьёзно. – И зачем же?

\- Да потому, что мне ваши эти с Малфоем танцы уже надоели. Только идиот не поймёт, почему именно он не хочет меня видеть, - сжав губы, принялась объяснять Пэнси. – Так что у меня к тебе даже два дела. Первое – лови, - Пэнси кинула Гарри мешочек, в котором что-то звенело. Гарри, недоумевая, открыл его и увидел целую горсть золотых монет. – Откупишься этим у своей фурии. Должно ей на всю жизнь хватить, - Пэнси совсем по-кошачьи фыркнула.

\- Гарри! – подал голос Рон из своего угла. – Чувак! Такой шанс! Соглашайся давай и только посмей мне отказаться!

\- Рон прав, Гарри, - Гермиона многозначительно на него посмотрела. – Ты не можешь провести всю свою жизнь здесь.

Гарри понимал, что он должен согласиться. Он отдаст деньги, уйдёт отсюда наконец, может, будет путешествовать, сможет петь… Конечно, он будет петь. Но ему было страшно, а что, если ничего не выйдет? Что он будет делать, если певец из него будет никакой? Но Гарри задавил в себе эти мысли. Вчера это ему сказал Рон, сегодня повторила Гермиона. Он не может сидеть в этом, с позволения сказать, ателье всю жизнь. Ему, в конце концов, восемнадцать, всё только начинается.

\- Хорошо, - Гарри кивнул, чем вызвал облегчённый вздох у друзей. Они как никто другой знали, как тяжело ему далось это решение. – А… а что второе?

\- Сегодня вечером, - Пэнси кокетливо поправила причёску. – Будет бал в честь нашей с Малфоем помолвки. И ты, Поттер, туда идёшь.

\- Нет, - отрезал Гарри. Его голос тут же пропитался желчью. – Даже не думай.

\- Это не обсуждается, - резко оборвала его Пэнси. – Я буду ждать. И только посмей не прийти!

С этими словами она вышла, оставив троих друзей растерянно переглядываться. Гарри, когда Пэнси ушла, смог наконец расслабиться и показать, что он на самом деле почувствовал, когда услышал про бал. Идея ещё хоть раз, самый последний раз увидеть Драко казалась очень заманчивой… Но зачем он там этим сливкам общества? И… и зачем он там Драко?

Гарри понуро опустился прямо на стол, за которым сидел уже восемь лет и сидел бы дальше, если бы не судьбоносная встреча с принцессой Пэнси. Пожалуй, получилось из всей этой авантюры хоть что-то хорошее…

\- Гарри, брат, - Рон похлопал его по плечу. – У меня, конечно, эмоциональный диапазон мало чем отличается от оного у чайной ложки, как говорила наша Гермиона, но ты должен понимать, что твой Драко, или как его там, не просто так от всех закрылся. Ему это так просто не дастся, но что и когда вообще просто?

\- Рон, не думала, что услышу это от тебя, - слабо улыбнулась Гермиона, расстроенная и закусывающая губу. Гарри понимал – она надеялась, что Пэнси пришла к ней. – И опять он прав, Гарри. Любовь – вещь очень сложная, но всё ещё может получиться. Если вы будете за это ваше всё бороться.

Гарри забрался на стол с ногами, абсолютно не жалея белую ткань, которую пачкал своими ботинками. Чёрт с ним, с платьем, со свадьбой и всем остальным. Уже сегодня он уйдёт отсюда.

\- Гарри Поттер! Ты что себе позволяешь?! С ногами на стол! – истошные вопли и ругань мадам Лестрейндж перепугали всю троицу. – Да я сейчас…

\- А Вы мне сейчас ничего, - совершенно безразлично и отстранённо ответил Гарри. – Вот Вам мой выкуп, - он бросил ошарашенной хозяйке ателье мешок с деньгами. – Этого хватит, чтобы погасить оставшийся долг. Я здесь больше не работаю.

\- А она что тут делает?! – продолжала голосить мадам Лестрейндж, указывая на Гермиону. – Эта вонючая грязнокровка…

\- Гермиона со мной, - тем же тоном продолжил Гарри, беря девушку за руку. – Мы, пожалуй, пойдём.

\- Гарри, а ты ничего не хочешь забрать? – Гермиона удивлённо посмотрела на Гарри. – Разве у тебя нет вещей?

Гарри задумался. Одежды у него не было, деньгам взяться было неоткуда… Всё заработанное он отдавал мадам Лестрейндж. Оставалось только платье, в котором он сбежал из дворца. Гарри подумывал взять его, но не решился. Сердце будет болеть, ему будет плохо… Оно ведь всё ещё немного должно пахнуть Драко. И Гарри решительно мотнул головой.

\- Нет, брать мне нечего, - бросил он. – Идём, Гермиона. До встречи, Рон.

И под очередную истерику сумасшедшей мадам Лестрейндж они вышли из ателье, Гермиона – с гордо поднятой головой, а Гарри – впервые как свободный человек.

Гермиона полдня пыталась растолкать Гарри сделать хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы сказать что-то. Но Гарри упорно молчал и просто ходил по улицам, наслаждаясь свободой. Это так казалось со стороны. Но Гермиона, выучившая своего друга за все эти годы уже вдоль и поперёк, понимала, что что-то здесь не то. Не выдержав, она сказала, что покинет его на некоторое время, и пожелала приятного отдыха. Гарри только несмело улыбнулся ей вслед.

Наконец-то он остался один. Гарри опустился на тротуар, наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми, и позволил себе утонуть в мыслях. Свобода оказалась гораздо более пьянящей, чем он думал. Гарри искренне не понимал Гермиону, разумеется, подозревавшую, что что-то не так. Но ведь было так хорошо… Никуда не надо, никто тебе не указ, заниматься можешь, чем хочешь. Прямо как… Гарри оборвал себя. Он же клялся об этом не думать! Даже платье оставил. Нельзя было забываться, нельзя было позволять себе вспоминать о том времени, потому что Драко…

Потому что Драко упорно не хотел забываться. Он ведь казался таким искренним… «Пэнси… Как же тебе не подходит это имя», - так же сказал Драко? Неужели он и вправду заподозрил, что перед ним не принцесса? Хотя он выглядел очень удивлённым, когда Гарри раскрыли. Гарри тогда по его лицу вообще ничего прочитать не мог. Совсем. И это напрягало гораздо больше, чем если бы он точно знал, что Драко ненавидит его. Потому что так это идиотское сердце всё ещё надеялось на взаимность. Ага, как же, не понимал он Гермиону. Всё он понимал. Просто всё в нём разрывалось от мысли, что они с Драко могут увидеться ещё раз. Сегодня же. Ему стоит только принять приглашение и прийти на бал… Тогда, может, им удастся поговорить. И Гарри бы объяснился, уже по-нормальному, и Драко бы выслушал, а, может быть, и…

Гарри спикировала в руки какая-то бумажка. Она появилась из ниоткуда и просто упала точно ему в руки. Он взял записочку, растерянно повертел в руках. Потом открыл и…

Обомлел.

Почерк принадлежал Драко.

Его каллиграфическими буквами был выведен текст песни. На французском, конечно, но Гарри было откровенно плевать. Пусть хоть на суахили, но даже такая мелочь вызывала трепет где-то в душе. А уже после песни Драко, будто пытаясь объясниться, писал: «Я помню, что ты подарил мне песню, которая тебе очень дорога. Хочу отплатить тебе тем же. Эти строки мне пела моя мама каждый вечер перед сном, пока я был маленьким. Драко»

Вот так просто. Драко. Безо всяких «Малфой», «его Высочество», «принц» и так далее. Как будто и не было того злосчастного дня, когда Гарри попытались засадить за решётку. Как будто не было ничего. Изменилось только то, что Драко обращался к нему теперь на «он». Неужели?.. Нет, оборвал себя Гарри. Нет, ни в коем случае. Он уже хотел выбросить бумажку, но что-то не дало ему этого сделать. Сердце будто тянулось к песне, и Гарри нерешительно запел, неизвестно откуда чувствуя мелодию.

_Comme l'oiseau qui vole dans le brillant ciel_

_Ou le papillon au printemps_

_Et quand l'écho de ton espoir s'entend_

_Tu as tes ailes…_

Петь оказалось неожиданно легко. Словно и не было никогда тисков на горле, которые возникали при Гермионе. Было легко и приятно, как будто Гарри сидит в саду, в слегка помятом платье, а рядом, почти обнимая его, так же сидит Драко и зачарованно его слушает…

Гарри, уже совершенно забыв, что на улице, пел самозабвенно и громко.

_Tu es toujours libre de changer ta vie_

_Tu es toujours libre de rêver_

_Quand ton coeur aura trouvé sa maison..._

\- Гарри?! – знакомый голос прервал Гарри, и тот резко умолк, ощущая, как пропадает ощущение полёта.

\- Гермиона? – Гарри поднял голову от записки. – Ты что тут делаешь?

\- Тебя ищу! – возмущённо всплеснула руками она. – Ну, Гарри, ты даёшь. Красиво, кстати, - похвалила она песню, а потом сразу же нахмурилась. – Гарри, но ты же не знаешь французского. И откуда…

\- Она просто прилетела, - Гарри покраснел и прижал записку к груди. – Я не знаю, от кого она.

\- Не знает он, - Гермиона закатила глаза.

\- Я не дам! – Гарри воспротивился напору подруги. – Это…

\- Да у тебя всё на лице написано, - вздохнула девушка. – И так понятно, что от Малфоя.

\- Его зовут Драко, - угрюмо поправил Гарри.

\- Тем более, - Гермиона присела рядом, пачкая платье в дорожной пыли. Гарри только сейчас сообразил, что у него эти брюки вообще-то тоже последние. Надо будет, подумал он, как-нибудь заработать пением и купить Гермионе новое платье. – Гарри. Я всё понимаю. И всё прекрасно вижу. Пожалуйста, - взгляд Гермионы был умоляющим. – Сходи на бал. В конце концов, ты ничего не потеряешь, если придёшь туда.

\- Гермиона, нет, - Гарри покачал головой. – С меня хватило одного раза, когда он на меня так смотрел, а ты опять хочешь?..

\- Гарри, да послушай, - не унималась Гермиона. – Ты думаешь, Мал… Драко сейчас легко? Ты все его принципы поставил вверх дном.

\- Да что там за принципы, - махнул рукой Гарри. – Женится на этой своей принцессе, да и дело с концом.

\- Гарри Поттер, ты себя послушай! – повысила голос Гермиона. – Какое женится?! Да он влюблён, только совсем не в невесту! А в тебя! Ты хоть представляешь, через что аристократу его уровня и происхождения пришлось пройти, чтобы хотя бы принять это?! Мало того, что ты парень, ты ещё и нищий, безродный, в общем, совсем ему не пара, - Гермиона по очереди разгибала пальцы, считая, а Гарри только безрадостно всё это слушал. – Так вот. Он почему, думаешь, избегает Пэнси? Потому что видит на её месте тебя! Он не сможет быть с ней, потому что влюбился в другого человека!

\- Вот именно, - Гарри кивнул. – Я для него существовал, пока был обряжен в платье и представлял себя девушкой. Принцессой. А теперь… теперь я ему никто.

\- А это, по-твоему, что? – Гермиона кивнула на записку. – Так просто? Гарри, ты ему очень нравишься, не за внешность и не за происхождение. Иначе он бы записки не писал. Если бы ему была важна внешность, он бы без проблем женился на Пэнси. Но со свадьбой он не спешит.

\- Гермиона, ну ты же его даже ни разу не видела, - вздохнул Гарри. – Как ты можешь это знать?

\- Я знаю людей, - серьёзно сказала Гермиона. – И всё понимаю. Так что Гарри Поттер сегодня идёт на бал. Возражения не принимаются.

И тут Гарри пришла в голову безумная идея. Он видел, что Гермионе тоже плохо, понимал, что она так занята его личной жизнью только потому, что не видит выхода в своей. Вот только его видел Гарри.

\- Хорошо, - Гарри вскинул голову и посмотрел Гермионе прямо в глаза. – С одним условием. Ты идёшь со мной.

\- Гарри, ты спятил?! – ужаснулась девушка. – Вообще-то, приглашали только тебя!

\- А ты не подумала, что Пэнси тоже боится тебя потерять, поэтому ничего тебе не предлагает? А я всё вижу, - злорадно отомстил Гермионе Гарри. – Так что – никаких разговоров. Нам пора, вставай.

\- Ты куда?! – переполошилась Гермиона. – А наряды?

\- Вот за ними-то мы и пойдём, - Гарри только усмехнулся на недоумённый взгляд подруги. – Да, ты поняла правильно. Мы идём к мадам Лестрейндж. Заодно и Рона обрадуем.

***

\- Гермиона, ну ты не могла выбрать какое-нибудь платье попроще?! – возмущался Рон. Ему, как единственному в достаточно удобной одежде, пришлось помогать Гермионе одеваться. Та выбрала платье с огромным количеством оборок, но надо отдать ей должное – смотрелось оно идеально. Гарри только поразился вкусу девушки, оглядывая самого себя в зеркало. На нём самом был чёрный смокинг и белая рубашка, облегающая тело. На шею был повязан белый галстук-бабочка, идеально дополняющий картину. Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить одежду мужской части королевской семьи, настаивал на чёрном цвете, но Гермиона поставила ультиматум – белый. Волей-неволей, но Гарри пришлось согласиться.

Волосы он укладывать не стал. Сначала Гермиона пыталась его переубедить и даже направила ему на голову палочку, но Гарри умудрился вставить, что Драко нравилась эта копна, и девушка сразу же успокоилась. По-видимому, они ещё на что-то надеялись.

Гарри, если быть честным, шёл из-за Гермионы. Вот у неё всё могло получиться. Гарри знал королеву Терезу и то, как она любит дочь, и поэтому мог с уверенностью сказать, что с ней больших проблем не будет. Тем более это Гарри оказался более-менее покладистый при таком хорошем к себе отношении – Пэнси-то была совсем другой. Поэтому Гарри даже не сомневался, что у этих двоих всё ещё будет.

Самому Гарри на бал, бесспорно, хотелось. Конечно, хотелось. Окунуться ещё раз в эту атмосферу замка, увидеть Вивьен, наверняка скучавшую по его отношению к себе, и… Драко. Красавца Драко, сумевшего завлечь Гарри в свои сети одним своим присутствием. Он был резким, холодным, беспристрастным… а наедине заботливым и нежным.

\- Ну, всё? – спросил вымотанный Рон.

Гермиона крутанулась перед зеркалом.

\- Всё, - выдохнула она счастливо. Гермиона смотрелась идеально – розовое платье отлично ей подходило и оттеняло её красивый загар. С волосами она тоже умудрилась поколдовать – причём в прямом смысле – и превратила их из вечной копны в ухоженные локоны, украшенные всевозможными заколками. Но больше всего ей шла улыбка. Улыбка человека, который очень хочет увидеть любимую. – Ну, что, Гарри? Готов?

\- Куда уж больше, - вздохнул он. – Идём уже, - он протянул ей руку.

\- Что? – Гермиона уставилась на руку Гарри и отшатнулась от неё. – Ты же не хочешь мне сказать… Гарри, - начала она, видя его выражение лица. – Это опасно. Мало того, что ты необучен и нас может расщепить, так ещё и меня на себе тащить будешь! К тому же, ты планируешь аппарировать прямо в тронный зал? Это ты называешь эффектное появление?

\- Нет, Гермиона, - Гарри покачал головой. – Мы аппарируем к дверям, - и резко, пока Гермиона не передумала, схватил её за руку и притянул к себе, закрывая глаза и вспоминая место, где так неловко мялся в свой первый день. Тут же рывок аппарации вскружил им головы, и земля ушла из-под ног.

\- Гарри, что… - Гермиона пыталась прийти в себя, хватаясь за голову. – О господи… Как тут красиво, - восхищённо огляделась она. – А библиотека тут есть? – Гермиона всегда остаётся самой собой.

\- Есть. Там очень много книг, которые тебе понравятся, - обнадёжил её Гарри. – Но сначала надо получить к ним доступ. Так что смотри, - Гарри не знал, откуда в нём такая слепая решимость. – Мы зайдём вместе. Нужно, чтобы на нас посмотрели все. А потом… потом посмотрим, - выдал Гарри и, не давая Гермионе опомниться, толкнул дверь в зал.

Перед ними оказалась целая толпа народу. Дамы, их кавалеры, министры, даже дети… Гарри пытался убедить себя, таская Гермиону с собой по залу, что ищет Пэнси, но сам-то он знал, что ему нужен совершенно другой человек. Зато нашлась всё же Пэнси. Она стояла у стены и меланхолично переговаривалась с какой-то придворной дамой.

\- Иди, - шикнул Гарри и толкнул Гермиону в спину. Та от неожиданности пошатнулась и, чтобы не упасть и не опозориться перед всеми, сделала пару шагов вперёд. Таким образом Пэнси уж точно должна была её заметить. Гарри, видя, как две девушки друг на друга смотрят, решил ретироваться.

Он брёл в одиночестве сквозь толпу, как в тумане. В зале находиться больше не хотелось. Гарри вышел на балкон, благо, он здесь был, и с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух.

Его дело было сделано. А Драко… да Драко его теперь знать не хочет. И как бы глупое сердце ни заявляло, что это не так, напоминая о записке, Гарри только отмахивался. Надо бы аппарировать… Но тут кое-что привлекло его внимание. Тихая музыка.

Она раздавалась с балкона, чуть левее Гарри. Он обернулся и увидел рояль, каким-то неведомым образом оказавшийся здесь. Рояль и Драко, сидевшего за ним и играющего такую до боли знакомую мелодию. И… поющего.

Чёрт, Гарри даже не подозревал, что у Драко такой красивый голос. И что он будет петь его, Гарри, песню.

\- _День угас, но лёгкий бриз так нежен_ , - с лёгкой улыбкой начал Драко, смотря только на клавиши и не поднимая головы. Гарри был уверен, что остался незамеченным. – _Светлячки – как искры в небесах…_ \- Драко издал какой-то тихий, непонятный Гарри звук. – _Я с тобой, и сон твой безмятежен на моих руках, в мечтах…_

\- Споёшь мне и вторую часть тоже? – Гарри не понял, как у него вырвалась та самая фраза, сказанная как-то самим Драко. Тот резко перестал играть и поднял голову, неверяще уставившись на Гарри.

\- Гарри? Поттер? А ты что здесь делаешь? – лицо Драко вмиг похолодело. Гарри не мог поверить, что Драко с ним мог быть таким. Это не с тобой он был нежным, напомнил внутренний голос, а с принцессой Пэнси Паркинсон.

\- Ни-ничего, - запнулся Гарри, чувствуя, как краснеет. – Я просто услышал музыку и…

\- Да, а вырядился ты явно потому, что каждый день так ходишь, - съязвил Драко. – Признавайся. Что на этот раз?

\- Ты красиво поёшь, - выдохнул Гарри вместо этого, засмотревшись на любимое лицо, пусть и безразличное. – И песня…

\- Да, помню, - Драко сразу как-то смягчился, но лишь на мгновение. – Ну, так я не услышал ответа. Ты что здесь делаешь? И… - Драко явно хотел спросить что-то ещё, но то ли волновался, то ли не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ. – Как так получилось?

\- Драко, - Гарри нерешительно подошёл ближе. Он не знал, можно ли теперь ему так обращаться к Драко, но тот даже ухом не повёл. Просто сдвинулся на скамейке, пуская Гарри сесть рядом, но не слишком близко.

\- Ну так? Я слушаю.

И Гарри сбивчиво, краснея и заикаясь, начал объяснять. Рассказал про детство, сам не зная, зачем, про то, как горбатился у мадам Лестрейндж. Про первую встречу с Пэнси. Про то, как они быстро поладили. Потом рассказал про Рона и Гермиону, про то, как Гермиона нечаянно влюбилась. Потом, улыбаясь, рассказал, как Гермиона его сначала заставляла переодеться в девушку, а потом ещё и сама его учила всему. Потом – про первые впечатления от замка и королевских особ. Про их дни вместе, про песни, про то, что безумно любит петь. Потом сказал, что очень боялся, что его раскроют, и поэтому начал прятать шрам. А потом – как его раскрыли и как он еле освободился. И, наконец, про приглашение Пэнси.

\- То есть твоя Гермиона тоже здесь? – Драко поднял бровь.

\- Да… - Гарри обернулся. – Она, кажется, о чём-то спорит с Пэнси… то есть, с её Высочеством принцессой Парк… Малфой. Малфой, конечно.

\- Ну не смеши меня, - Драко вдруг тяжело вздохнул. – Я не буду на ней жениться. Ни за что.

\- Но почему? – Гарри, пытаясь понять, неосознанно сдвинулся ближе к Драко.

\- Потому, - Драко выдыхал это почти Гарри в губы. – Потому что люблю не её. Впрочем, это неважно, - сказал он, похолодев. – Тебя, кажется, ждёт работа. – Он отодвинулся подальше.

\- Работа? – Гарри нахмурился. – Ах да, я же тебе не сказал… Сегодня утром я откупился. Отдал долг полностью. Я теперь свободен.

\- И что же ты теперь делать будешь? – Драко вскинул бровь.

\- Я очень хочу петь, - признался Гарри. – И путешествовать. Возьму с собой какое-нибудь животное да и поеду колесить по миру. Зарабатывать на улице буду пением. Я так хотел повидать мир, - Гарри грустно улыбнулся. – Я уверен, что мои мама и папа тоже бы этого хотели.

\- И ты так просто уедешь? – в голосе Драко, откуда ни возьмись, появилась горечь. – Вот так вот всё бросишь? Неужели тебя ничто не держит?

\- Нет, - Гарри покачал головой. – А что меня здесь может держать? Разве что рваное платье принцессы.

\- Да хоть оно, - вновь взвился Драко, но потом успокоился. – Гарри, в тот раз ты мне так и не ответил.

\- Да? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь не думать, что же Драко такого у него спрашивал. Неужели…

\- Именно это ты и не ответил, - хмыкнул Драко, ухмыляясь и внезапно становясь на одно колено. – Гарри, я не могу запретить тебе уехать. Но если ты, - он запнулся, явно подбирая слова. – Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь вернуться, я буду ждать. Выходи за меня.

Вот так, оказывается, просто всё порушить. А Гарри придумывал себе, как он будет себя с Драко вести, как не будет выдавать истинных чувств… Разумеется, всё это полетело к чертям, как только он его увидел. А тут ещё и… на одном колене… Дьявол!

\- Почему я? – спросил Гарри, склонив голову. – Безродный, полукровка, нищий…

\- А я тебя не за оболочку полюбил, - фыркнул Драко. – Все эти платья, причёски – я же видел, что всё это мишура. Я, конечно, и подумать тогда не мог… Но неважно. Или ты настолько низкого обо мне мнения?

\- Нет, что ты, - в голове набатом стучало слово «полюбил». Драко любит его. Драко, чёрт возьми, сделал ему предложение. Драко… Драко хочет быть с ним. По-настоящему.

\- Что скажешь? – Гарри чувствовал, что за напускным безразличием Драко прячет тревожные нотки.

\- Думаю, меня заинтересовало данное предложение, - усмехнулся он.

\- Поттер, - рыкнул Драко.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Гарри засмеялся. – Да. Теперь хорошо? Я согласен.

Драко улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой, которой улыбался только ему – чистой, светлой, нежной. Гарри почувствовал, как ему на палец скользнуло красивое серебряное кольцо с узорами.

\- Драко, - Гарри почувствовал, что его сжимают в объятиях, прижимают к жалобно всхлипнувшему роялю. – Ох, Драко… Я так тебя люблю…

Договорить Гарри не удалось. Его тут же заткнули поцелуем, и, чёрт, как же это было приятно.

Со стороны входа на балкон раздалось деликатное покашливание.

\- Я всё, конечно, понимаю, - начала Пэнси, обнимая за талию Гермиону. – Мы тоже уже всё решили. Но не прямо здесь же!

\- И как это вы всё решили? – притворно изумился Гарри.

\- Отлично решили, - Пэнси ухмыльнулась. – Прекрасно. Особенно когда Гермиона так стеснялась, когда я ей предлагала…

\- Что же ты такого ей там предложила? – усмехнулся Драко.

\- Выйти за меня, - Пэнси фыркнула. – Вы же понимаете, что просто так теперь вам двоим не отвертеться?

\- Куда же без этого, - Гермиона покачала головой, приникая поближе к своей девушке. – А вы, я вижу, времени-то даром не теряете. Кстати, Гарри. Мне Пэнси сказала, что твой шрам – это символ раскола. Было такое пророчество, что, мол, придёт некий человек и расколет все традиции и обычаи.

\- Да я знаменитость, как я посмотрю, - фыркнул Гарри.

\- А ведь точно, - Драко его перебил. – Мне мама когда-то рассказывала, что придёт некто со шрамом в форме молнии на лбу и порушит все традиции. Я тогда воспринимал его как предателя, но потом решил, что ничего страшного в небольшом восстании не будет. Но я как-то всегда знал, - Драко притянул Гарри за рукав к себе поближе. – Что я буду в этом замешан.

\- А что будем делать с королевскими семьями? – вдруг спросил Гарри. – Вы же должны понимать, что они не одобрят ни меня, ни Гермиону…

\- А мама уже всё видела, - фыркнула Пэнси. – Она, конечно, сначала обвинила меня во всех смертных грехах, но потом сдалась и даже пообещала поговорить с Малфоями.

\- Мой отец будет в ярости, - покачал головой Драко. – Ты его не знаешь…

\- Я уже в ярости! – на балкон влетел никто иной, как Люциус Малфой. – Кто вам вообще сказал, что вы можете сами решать…

\- Люциус, - поддержка пришла, откуда не ждали. Полюбившаяся Гарри королева Нарцисса не подвела, однако, сына. – Ты бы себя послушал.

\- Я в первую очередь король! – возмутился король Люциус. – И я должен…

\- Ты в первую очередь отец, - покачала головой его жена. – Ты же должен хотеть, чтобы твой сын был счастлив?

\- Но не с ним, - король Люциус покачал головой. – Они не могут быть вместе.

\- Отец, - Драко вдруг поднялся со своего места. – Мне восемнадцать, если ты не забыл, и я сам буду решать, с кем мне быть! Так что давайте прекратим эту бессмысленную ссору. Принцесса Пэнси женится на Гермионе, а я женюсь на Гарри. Разговор окончен.

Вот от Драко такого никто не ожидал. Гарри знал, как тот относится к отцу, и не думал, что Драко способен на такие слова.

\- Драко прав, - заметила Нарцисса. – Хватит уже контролировать каждый его шаг. К тому же, мы можем объединить наши королевства и всё равно безбедно жить. Поверь, это будет лучшим выходом.

***

Драко тогда знал, что победил. Они потом ещё долго спорили, но как-то вяло – Люциус уже был, в общем-то, согласен. Получив одобрение от королевы Терезы, два королевства стали одним. Народ зажил отлично, всё было хорошо. Кроме…

\- Гарри, я не могу заставить тебя остаться, - Драко встал на одно колено перед Гарри и взял его руки в свои. – Но знай – когда бы ты ни вернулся, я буду ждать тебя. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не уехал? – тут же спросил он почти в отчаянии.

\- Драко, - Гарри мягко ему улыбнулся. – Я всегда сидел в этой каморке у мадам Лестрейндж и не выходил оттуда. Я хочу повидать мир! Я хочу петь для всего мира, а без тебя я бы никогда не смог решиться. Драко, я люблю тебя, - он склонился и поцеловал Драко в губы. Драко неосознанно потянулся вперёд, не желая отпускать Гарри от себя.

\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Возвращайся скорее, - прошептал Драко уже скачущему вдаль на лошади Гарри.

***

Гарри путешествовал долго. Кажется, прошло несколько месяцев, потому что тёплая пора прошла и начались дожди и снегопады. Гарри любил это время – он наконец-то был свободен. Он мог петь, он мог ходить, куда и когда захочет, мог делать всё, что угодно. Но одно оставалось неизменным – каждый вечер перед сном он пел себе ту самую заветную колыбельную Гермионы, так и не в состоянии вспомнить второй куплет. Даже Гермиона его, казалось, не знала.

Но однажды Гарри, свернув в неизвестном ему направлении, выехал прямо ко дворцу, которого раньше никогда не видел. Но место казалось таким знакомым и дорогим сердцу, что он решил остановиться в этом месте. Уже вечерело, и Гарри расположился в рощице неподалёку от замка, привязывая лошадь к дереву и раскладывая на земле плед. Наслаждаясь красивым небом, Гарри уже привычно запел знакомую и близкую душе мелодию.

\- _День угас, но лёгкий бриз так нежен. Светлячки – как искры в небесах_ , - улыбаясь, пел Гарри. – _Я с тобой, и сон твой безмятежен на моих руках, в мечтах… Волшебство, когда со мной ты рядом_ , - Гарри вдруг показалось, что рядом с ним мелькнули искры – как те самые светлячки из песни. Ему вдруг по-настоящему захотелось спать от этой песенки. – _Мне светло, когда густеет мрак_ , - и вправду, закатное солнце освещало местность так, как будто день только начинался. И кольцо на пальце Гарри, подаренное Драко, будто светилось. – _Ты уснёшь под шелест звездопада на моих руках, в мечтах…_

Гарри почти ласково посмотрел на небо. Оно окрашивалось в приятный розово-жёлтый, и там, где солнце уже не доставало своими лучами, виднелись первые звёзды. И вдруг… и вдруг Гарри понял, что знает слова, идущие дальше.

\- _День уснёт, расцветёт звёздный небосвод,_ \- удивительно, но незнакомая часть песни давалась с необычной лёгкостью. – _Волн коснись, лёгкий бриз о любви поёт. Также…_ \- внезапно такой знакомый, такой родной голос начал вторить.

\- _Ты вдали, ты вдалеке иль рядом…_

 _\- На расстоянии хранит любовь,_ \- пел Гарри.

\- _И любовь, моя любовь с тобой_ , - охотно подпевал голос, как будто его обладатель тоже всю жизнь знал слова.

\- _Годы…_

_\- Ты моя за годы слёз награда…_

_\- Скитаний…_

_\- Связаны судьбой,_ \- на этом месте Гарри подхватил, и они закончили вместе. – _Одной…_

\- Гарри? – нерешительно спросили из-за дерева.

\- Драко, - шепнул Гарри. Тёплая мантия полетела в сторону, и Гарри, как был в рубашке, так и кинулся Драко на шею, он только поймать его успел. – Ох, Драко, как я скучал…

\- А вот не надо было уезжать, - съязвил Драко и только прижал Гарри поближе. – Как ты? Проездом? Опять уедешь?

\- Боюсь, кое-что меня задержит, - Гарри чуть отстранился и показал Драко сверкающее в закатном солнце серебряное кольцо.

\- И надолго? – Драко приподнял левую бровь, пытаясь казаться безучастным. Но с Гарри это больше не работало.

\- Думаю, навсегда, - Гарри рассмеялся. – Или ты против?

\- Твою же мать, - Драко впервые на памяти Гарри выругался. – Я только за. Ты песню вспомнил? – спросил вдруг он.

\- Да, - Гарри улыбнулся. – Вспомнил. Думаю, что благодаря тебе.

\- Рад, что хоть на что-то гожусь, - Драко снова прижал Гарри к себе, показывая, что ни за что и никуда больше его от себя не отпустит. Да и Гарри чёрта с два теперь уедет. Всё, наигрались. Хватит.

Они целовались, когда солнце совсем опустилось за горизонт. Уже потом Драко рассказал, что королева Нарцисса пела ему эту песню в детстве, только на французском. Он признался, что сам не знал, откуда вдруг её вспомнил, но это было уже после того, как Гарри уехал. Он действительно не помнил этой песни, пока Гарри был в замке. И, услышав любимую мелодию, он сам внезапно вспомнил второй куплет и слова, которых никогда не знал.

Магия окутывала их руки, переплетаясь и сплетаясь в серебристые ленты. Гарри смотрел на Драко и понимал, что больше никогда не уедет без него. Потому что любовь оказалась сильнее всяких расстояний, а свобода иногда значит не возможность уехать, а желание остаться. И Гарри выбрал второе. Глядя на своего уже почти мужа, Гарри понимал, что сделал правильный выбор.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылки на песни:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e7ks5SC-Prg&list=PLxzMY7Lvar4EgyExEs54M8_EPrXQiSEa-&index=4 - неполная «Колыбельная»
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kCrJ7N_nOOw&list=PLxzMY7Lvar4EgyExEs54M8_EPrXQiSEa-&index=2 - полная «Колыбельная» из конца фанфика (которую Гарри и Драко поют вместе)
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pZfoTc0IzB4 - «Колыбельная» на французском (перевод Драко)
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LmfCdyd_gXQ - песня из записки Драко (тоже на французском)
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G5Eo0gZ4GNg - этой песни в фике нет, из неё я взяла заголовок. Но вы послушайте, она тоже красивая.


End file.
